The start of a new adventure
by Red5201
Summary: Dean meets the Doctor and Clara and becomes a new companion. The three of them have adventures together. Takes place around the 4th season of Supernatural and the Doctor never regenerated on Trenzalore. More characters will be added along the along the way.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Supernatural Doctor Who or their characters. Supernatural and Doctor Who are the property of CW Network and BBC, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Please tell me if this one any better with the grammar. Thanks, and enjoy.

It's been ten hours. Clara finally got up, having no idea what happen last night. She walked to the bathroom. She showered brushed her teeth, then went to the wardrobe. She came back out with a lightweight, dark green, sleeveless dress, a leather jacket and wedges on. She made her way to the console room, the Doctor was already there.

"Hello Clara!" the Doctor said excitedly. "Lovely as always."

"Please, you're just trying to butter me to distract me from getting on you for the two days without rest."

"Did it work?"

"A little." Clara gave a smug smirk."

Clara looked around. "Where's Dean?"

The Doctor turned all away around in a circle. "Oh right. Knew I forgot something."

"You forgot we have someone else on board?"

"Well, it was busy night Clara. Saved 300 space whales, stopped a dwarf star from imploding and come Alberts einstein body back fro a chimpanzee. Oh, wait. Think Dean was around for that one."

Clara looked at the Doctor like she was trying to figure him out. "I honestly can't tell when you're telling the true or making stuff to get me to shut up." Walked away.

"Where are you going?" The doctor yelled across the console room.

"To get Dean!" Clara yelled back walking away from the Doctor.

"Dean! Dean! Oi! Wake up! Clara was yelling at him from the doorway. She walked over and pulled the cover off.

Dean groaned. He still wasn't sure where he was, all Dean knew he felt sick. He ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"Oh come on!" Clara said grossed out. "What is wrong with-" Clara stop what she was saying when she accidentally kicked a bottle on the floor. She bent down to pick it up. "Were you drinking this?"

"Yeah…not one of my brightest ideas," Dean said looking up from the toilet for a second. Dean started throwing up again. He wasn't really sure if it was the bad boozes or the dreams making him sick. It was probably both.

"Do you want me to get the hose or do you prefer the shower? Clara said mockingly.

"Well, that depends if you'll join me? Dean said with his head on a toilet seat.

"Nobody wants to be within 50 feet of you right now Dean."

"All right, I get it," Dean said waving his hand at Clara. I'll be out there in a minute, I think that was the last of it. Let me get cleaned up.

"Please do."

After Dean got cleaned. He started exploring the Tardis. He found the library. It was huge. There were Books far as the eye could see. Had to be at least 10 stories tall. A desk caught Dean's eye. He started opening drawers and going through the papers on the desk. Underneath them was an empty notebook. He grabbed it and one of the pens.

Dean made his way back to his room and hid the notebook.

Clara went back to the console room with the Doctor still there. "Dean getting ready. Did you give him this?" Clara asked holding the empty bottle.

"Oh yes, last night. Dean came out and said he couldn't sleep."

"Well looks like he found something to helped with that. He shouldn't be drinking himself to sleep. Maybe he has insomnia or something. Don't you have some pills for that?" Clara asked.

Dean barge in before the Doctor could answer. He looked worse for wear, with an ice pack he was pressing against his head. He just sat down on cushion chair, next to the control panel.

"You look like crap," Clare blurted out.

"Well you really know how to make a guy feel special," Dean was still trying to cocky even though he felt like he was going to throw up any second now. "Please tell me you have a magic pill that gets rid of hangovers," Dean said looking at the Doctor.

"No, but I have this." The Doctor threw Dean some pain killers. Then he gave him a plastic tube with a liquid in it. "This should help with the nauseous."

"Now we should really be getting back to Queen Nefertiti," the Doctor said.

"Why do you guys have to check up on her?" Dean asked still pressing the ice pack against his head.

"Oh, the last time me and Clara visited her we caught a thief. At least I hope the guy was a thief. We better go back and make sure we took care of the problem. We don't want the wrong guy to get beheaded…...again." He pressed a few buttons on the control panel Dean was trying to watch him then the TARDIS landed hard.

"Oh God please don't do that," Dean said about to puke.

"The painkillers should be kicking any minute Dean," The Doctor said looking at his watch. The Doctor started to walk down the steps then turn back around. "Just to warn you Queen Nefertiti can be little grabby."

"I never had a problem with a frisky lady," Dean said with a cocky smile.

"You look like you can barely stand up," Clara said.

"I been worst than this and still showed a lady a good time." Just as Dean said that his stomach made a rumbling noise. "Ok, maybe I wasn't this bad."

They walked into an ancient Egyptian palace. It was quite beautiful. Anything was still brand new. Then a guard coming at them. He was holding a dagger and wearing a mask. "Doctor?" The guard said. He to put the weapon back in its holder. He lifted the mask up.

"Micky!" the Doctor said excitedly and hugged him.

Micky was caught off guard but happily hugged back. "I can believe, I'm seeing you again so soon Doctor." I thought I got rid of you last time."Clara ran over and gave him a hug as well.

Micky had a dark complexion and short hair. He was handsome and fit as well. He was wearing green and gold armor.

"How many time's you been here?" Dean asked, interrupting.

"Oh no, Micky isn't from here. He's an old friend of mine. Actually, how did you get here?" The Doctor turned to Micky.

Micky held his wrist up. There was a vortex manipulator on it.

Clara could see Dean was confused by the device she explained further."That's a vortex manipulator, you can traveler through time with it." Clara whispered.

The Doctor made a sour face. "Why you little-! Where did you get that?!"

"Who else? Captain cheeseball. You be amazed what he comes up with working at torchwood."

"Right torchwood." The Doctor said the word like it left a bad taste in his mouth. "But you should know better. Give me that right now"

"Might as well the damn thing stopped working soon as I got here."

"So you been stuck here all this time?" Clara asked.

"Haven't been here long. About 3 months."

"And you're already a guard?"

"Yeah, I lucked out. Queen Nefertiti was there handpicking the new ones herself. She said I would make a great new edition. Then wink at me..." Micky trailed off.

Dean raised his eyebrows, so did Clara, the Doctor wasn't catching on.

"Bet she did," Clara said amused.

"Sounds like to me your her new boy toy," Dean said.

"And who this guy? A sears catalog model?"

Dean quit smiling.

"Play nice can't have you two fighting again. Oh right, never met before. Guess this your first fight then. This is Dean. He's a new companion of mine." The Doctor said.

Micky walked up and shook Dean's hand. "Well if your a friend of the Doctor's guess I can put up with you," Micky said jokingly.

"Likewise," Dean said.

"Now…." the Doctor said clapping his hands together. "Can you take us to Queen Nefertiti? Last time we were here we caught a thief for her. Wanted to know how all that worked out.

"The Queen having a lot more problems than thieves."

"What do you mean?" Clara asked.

"There been attacks. People say whatever doing It looks like a wild animal. Started happening 6 weeks ago. Someone said they saw a man with bright white eyes running from the scene. I thought they were nutters but I saw it myself. The last attack happened just outside. I tried to chase after it but the bastard was too fast. Never seen anything like that."

"What does the Queen has to say about all of this?" Doctor asked.

"You can ask her yourself. Come on I'll take you to her." Micky waved them along.

"My Queen," Micky said and bowed half down.

Queen Nefertiti turned around. She had light brown skin, big eyes, and red lips. She had a blue and red headpiece on. She was beautiful and delighted to see the Doctor and Clara.

"Doctor what pleasure to see you so soon." She gave him a hug. She squeezed the Doctors butt before he could pull away.

The Doctor made a yelping sound. "Nice to see you're friendly as ever."

"Just my way of showing affection." The queen said has she hugged Clara. The Queen turned to Dean. "Where have you been hiding this one Doctor?"

"The name is Dean'," he said with a huge smile.

"Well hello." The queen just fixated on Dean.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. He started waving his hands in front of her to try and get the queen's attention. Nefertiti finally looked at him. "Nefertiti I heard there been some attacks here."

The queen cheerful mood disappear. "Yes, four have died. I need to help my people but I don't know how."

"Micky said a man with bright white eyes was responsible for attacks," the Doctor said.

"That's preposterous, a beast, a monster did this not any kind of man. I have every guard except for Micky patrolling the streets to make sure my people are safe."

"Nefertiti I don't think that's a good idea. Micky told me the last attack happened at the royal palace. If that's true you could be the next target," the Doctor said desperately.

"Ha! let that beast try. If this monster really wants me then I'll be the bait."

"No, no, no, I can let you do that Nefertiti." The Doctor was shaking his head.

"You don't have a say in this Doctor."

A servant walked in. "Yes?" the queen asked.

"Your meal has been prepared, my queen."

"Excellent. You're all invited. We can further discuss things further over dinner."

"Oh thank God food, I'm freaking starving man." Dean ran into the next room.

The Doctor and queen argued some more before the Doctor just gave up. He decided he'll have fixed the problem himself. While deep in thought the Doctor accidentally drank some wine then spit it back into the cup he was drinking out of.

Dean was still stuffing his face. Everyone else was done eating. Clara just stared in disgust. Queen Nefertiti got up. "I need to wash up back in a moment."

Dean was staring at the queen as she walked out.

Clara noted.

"Doctor I don't think it's a good idea for the queen to be alone tonight," Micky said.

"Yes she can be quite stubborn." the Doctor scratched the back of his head. "I need your help Micky but we can't leave the queen alone."

"I'll look after her," Dean said eating a turkey leg.

"I'm sure you would," Micky said. He didn't seem too happy with the idea

Dean noticed the attitude "What's the problem? You two banging?"

"Dean!" Clara yelled.

"What? Dean said eating another bite out of the turkey leg.

"Oh come on. Man to man. Did you christen the queen's jewels?" Dean said with a cocky smile on his face.

"We're in ancient Egypt, not England Dean!" Clara yelled.

"Well, you could have fooled me with all the British accents around here. She obviously has a thing for me so let's just let the magic happen and the queen will be safe."

"No I'm not letting one of my companions have relations with Queen Nefertiti," the Doctor said loudly.

"Oh, what's the matter you want to go first? I don't mind sloppy seconds."

Micky looked like he was about to punch Dean Clara got between them in time. "OK! Enough with the testosterone. Micky knows his way around here and so we need him."

The Doctor was about to protest.

"Doctor you're really not in the position to say anything about this either," Clara said with her arms folded.

"Why not?" the Doctor asked.

Clara just looked at him and said. "Queen Elizabeth."

The Doctor looked embarrassed and started to turn red. "Deans stay here Micky come with me." The Doctor awkwardly walked away.

"Thanks, for the help back there."

"I wasn't sticking up for you Dean."

"Sure you weren't." Dean took a cup off the table and started drinking it. He winked at her as he was drinking.

You know that was the cup the Doctor spit back in, right?"

Dean immediately spits out the drink.

Clara laughed as she walked away.

The queen saw what happen as she walked in. Did the drink displease you?"

"No, don't worry about it. The Doctor needed Micky. So looks like you and me tonight."

"So we're going to battle a beast tonight?"

"Well, we can battle something." Dean stepped closer to the Queen. She just raised an eyebrow.

"Doctor, what are we looking for?" Clara said.

"We need to ask the locals if they have seen anything suspicious." The Doctor said.

"I've already done that. We're wasting time."

"You haven't question people without me around. You never think outside the box, Micky."

Micky rolled his eyes. "Oh, boy here you go with that one again."

The Doctor saw a horse and ran over to it. "Have you seen any strange activity around here?" the Doctor asked the horse. He just made a whining sound at him.

"Doctor, are you losing it?" Micky asked looking freaked outed.

"I speak horse."

Micky rolled his eyes again. "This is getting us nowhere."

Just then they all heard a scream. They started running in the direction it came from. When the Doctor got there it was too late. "No no no," the Doctor said looking at the dead body on the ground. The Doctor looked up in the air and saw what looked like a man but he had a dog's head and bright white eyes. He had on armor but there was a red jewel in the middle of his chest.

"Did I just see a flying dog man?" Micky asked.

"We need to check on the queen. Hurry." The Doctor ran past Micky and Clara.

The dogman really was flying his way to the queen. The creature seems to have little control and flew erratically.

The Doctor ran right into the queen's bedroom.

"Nefertiti! the Doctor yelled entering her room. The Doctor stopped and covered his eyes when he saw what she and Dean were doing.

"Doctor!" Nefertiti said out of shock. Both Nefertiti and Dean quickly covered themselves with sheets.

The Doctor looked again. Dean was wearing the queen's headpiece.

"Nefertiti your in danger-"

The flying dogman crashed in. It launched towards the Queen. Dean threw the headpiece at the creature making it stumble back. The Doctor jumped on it's back while the thing was stun. The dogman flew back out with the Doctor still holding on to it.

The dogman was thrashing back and forth in the air. The Doctor was barely holding on. He used the sonic screwdriver. The red stone in the middle of the creature chest started glowing. The creature stopped abruptly and screeched.

The Doctor wasn't prepared for that and lost his grip.

Micky and Clara came just in time to see the Doctor fall into the queen's pool. "Doctor!" Clara yelled.

The Doctor's head came up out of the water.

The queen and Dean were dressed and saw the Doctor swimming towards the edge.

"How did you end up in the air?" Micky asked, still dumbfounded by everything that happened.

"Now is not the time for stupid questions." The Doctor said getting out of the pool. The Doctor looked directly at the queen with a serious face. "Nefertiti... there been another attack."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Supernatural Doctor Who or their characters. Supernatural and Doctor Who are the property of CW Network and BBC, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **This one shorter. I thought it might be a good idea for the characters get to know each other little better before going on a big adventure again.**

The TARDIS landed on the planet Criri.

"Ok, " the Doctor said while clapping his hands, together. He then started talking a mile a minute "I can't wait for you two to see the sunsets here. Oh, they also have something called number crunch. It's like their own version of ice cream. The festival should be going on if I timed it right." The Doctor was walking backward towards to door.

"Doctor!" Clara yelled. "Shouldn't we get clean up first?" She pointed to herself and Dean. They were still cover in blood.

The Doctor stood still and said "Oh."Just noticing the problem now. "Your right Clara, we can't have you two scaring the locals. You take Dean to the TARDIS wardrobe." The Doctor ran back to the control panel.

"Hold on, I don't think you're going to have anything that's going fit." Dean thought the only clothes they had were for the Doctor and Clara. There was no way he was going fit into anything the Doctor had. He was shorter and a lot skinnier then Dean. "I not wearing any dresses or going around looking like Larry King's college professor."

Clara couldn't help but laugh at the dig Dean got in about the Doctor clothes.

"Oh don't worry about that. The Tardis will make you some. She probably already scanned you. The old girl will find something you'll like." The Doctor patted the control panel.

"So this thing can make clothes," Dean asked.

"Clothes, food, all kind of stuff. Timelord technology Dean, I'll explain it to you later. Now get dress." The Doctor waved him off.

Dean followed Clara to the wardrobe. It's was huge with anything you could ever want or need, far as clothes go. Clara walked over to her section and disgusted a dress and some shoes. Dean saw the Doctor's stuff. It's was just the same outfit over and over again. Tweed jackets and suspenders. Dean thought to himself what the hell is wrong with this guy. He's like a damn cartoon character. Then remembered he's an alien and thought that might have something to do with it. The only any different was a wide selection of bow ties.

Dean saw clothes he usually wears and walked over.

Clara was holding her new outfit yelled." The underwear is in the drawers." As she was walking out.

Dean looked down and saw the drawers she was talking about, next to all the clothes made for him. He raised an eyebrow and looked back over to Clara's section. He walked over to it and tried to open one of her underwear drawers.

Clara's head peeked around the corner. "There fingerprint protected Dean."

Dean jumped and looked embarrassed, getting caught in the act. Clara walked out before he could say anything. Dean didn't like that this girl could tell everything he was going to do. It was like she was psychic or something.

Clara got dress quickly. She had on a dark blue skater dress and platform booties again. She walked out and saw the Doctor leaning against the railway, with his arms folded. She walked over to him. "So I have to ask. Why did you invite him to tag along with us?"

"Well, he did save your life Clara besides it always good to have some new blood in the TARDIS. The Doctor looked down for a moment and saw the blood on the floor Dean had left behind and made a disguted face. "Well, not literally of course. Plus hunters are very useful. They know all kind of facts about the Supernatural. Why would you even ask me that Clara, is there something wrong with him?"

"Well besides he's a smartass and a pervert, I can't help but think there's something off about him. He agreed to come with us awful quick, don't you think? Dean said he left his behind his brother. I know when we take him back no time will have pasted but why didn't he asked for us and take his brother too?"

"Well, maybe they don't get along very well. Dean said he needed the vacation. Or maybe he thought asking to go back would be too intrusive."

"You really shouldn't take everything at face value."

"I'll keep an eye on him but let's get to know him first before we rush to judgments."

Clara nodded her head in agreement.

There was silence between the two of them. The Doctor had a concerned look on his face."Clara…. are you doing ok?"

Clara looked nervous but only for a second. She just smiled. "I," The Doctor was still looking at her. " I"m fine Doctor everything fine."

Dean finally walked in. He had on basically the same thing on as before t-shirt, jeans, and boots. The only difference was now he had on a Brown and yellow plaid, long sleeve shirt over his T-shirt he left open. Dean didn't know if it was the painkillers the Doctor gave him or that purple goo but he was feeling a lot better.

Clara looked relieved to see Dean. "Ok, let's get going." Clara was practically skipping across the Tardis.

As the three of them walked the Doctor was talking and running side to side, explaining everything to Dean and Clara. He looked like an excited, hyperactive, puppy. Dean couldn't believe how much energy this guy had. Clara was used to it by now.

They made it to a restaurant, by the beach. The Doctor wasn't kidding about the blue and purple sand but didn't tell Dean the oceans here were pink.

The food came and it looked like jelly and Play-Doh. Dean took a bite and then couldn't stop eating it. It was like ice cream but way better. "This is awesome," Dean said while still shoveling much as he could in. He looked at the beach it was full of aliens but unlike the last planet, there were all kinds of them and humans.

"So Doc," Dean said with his mouth still full. "Are those just humans looking aliens like you?" He was pointing to group walking by.

"No there humans," the Doctor said.

"Wait a minute how could there be real actual humans here?" Dean asked still stuffing his face.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. We're 500,000 years in the future. Humans made it off earth a long time ago."

"So were just not on other planet were in the future too. Dean looked confused. He just shook his head.

"I really hope this is not some kind of trick. You better not be angels." Dean said thinking the Doctor would know what he was talking about. The Doctor already knew about hunters and demons, Angel should be run of the mill as well but Dean didn't get the reaction he was expecting.

"Angels? the Doctor said looking confused.

"Yeah you know, they can teleport, heal you and screw with your mind if they want. I know one for a while now."

"Ok you stop right there. I know angels do not exist." The Doctor laughed.

"Well, you can tell that to the creep in the dirty trench coat, that always watching me while I sleep," Dean said out frustration, thinking about all the times Castiel scared the crap out of him.

Clara had a smug look on her face now. She decided to mess with Dean. "How do you know this guy really an angel? Could just stalker that thinks you're cute."

Dean didn't look please with her teasing. "I just know, ok." Dean didn't want to give out any more details.

The Doctor and Clara just stared at him, not believing anything he just said.

"Listen whatever this guy is I can tell you he's not an angel. I've been around for 900 years and never met one." The Doctor said.

Dean couldn't blame them for not believing him. He use's to think they didn't exist either. He didn't want the Doctor and Clara to think he was crazy or lying. He couldn't go back yet.

Dean smiled, "Yeah you're right he must be something else."

The Doctor thought is was weird for him drop it so quickly, still remembering what Clara said earlier.

"Hey, tell me what the deal with the wallet?" Dean asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, this?" The Doctor pulled the wallet out of jacket pocket. He opened it up. It was blank. "This psychic paper. I can make people see anything I want. Long as their imagination is still intact."

"That's awesome. Do you know how much easier this would make my job? Me and my brother would never have to make fake badges at kino's again."

"Why are you doing that in the first place?" Clara asked.

"Well, we need information for our cases we take on and sometimes the only way to get it become a cop or FBI agent..."

"You know how much trouble you could get into by doing that?" Clara said.

"Seriously?" Dean was now looking especially cocky. I've been up against every evil assface imaginable. I'm not going to be taking out by the law."

Clara just rolled her eyes. She was pretty sure it was only a matter of time before he started bragging about taking down Bigfoot or something. He was already making up stuff about angels, so she thought.

"Hey, doc do they have anything like beer here?" Dean asked.

"Kind of. It's a little stronger than beer, I'll go get some." The Doctor walked off.

"So you and the Doctor, you guys have a thing going on?" Dean asked Clara.

"No just friends." Clara knew where the conversation was going.

Dean smiled."So that means you're available."

Clara just rolled her eyes.

"Hey, how about you and me take a walk down the beach later. I did save your life. It's at least you could do, just saying."

Clara leaned forward. "You know a classy guy wouldn't use saving someone life as a way to guilt trip them to go on a date. them."

"Sweetheart I've been called a lot of things but classy ain't one of them," Dean said with his mouth full.

"Wow, I can't imagine why," Clara said sarcastically.

"Oh come on we just survived an alien ambush. We need to work that adrenaline somehow. Come on have a some fun."

"Well, I really don't want to have that kind of fun right now!" Clara snapped at Dean.

"Fine," Dean said looking away from Clara. When he turn back he saw tears in her eyes. "Clara….."

"Sorry, I just lost it for a minute." Clara was whipping away a tear. "I've just been on edge lately."

"Did something happen?" Dean stopped eating.

Clara took a deep breath and smiled. "It's nothing."

"No, I want to know." Dean had concerned in his voice now.

Clara didn't really want to tell someone she barely knew but it was really eating her up inside. "I lost someone recently." His name was Danny."

"I guessing he was like your husband or something."

"Boyfriend. We, we never got that far." More tears came down Clara's face.

Dean really felt bad for her now. "Sorry, believe me, I know how it feels." Dean wasn't sure if he was the right one to be talking to her about this. How can you help or give advice when you're a head case yourself.

"You ever talk with the Doctor about any of this?" Dean asked thinking he might be available to help her more than he could.

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"I don't want him to worry about me. He's my best friend. I don't want to put any more burden on him. Sooooo I keep it to myself." Clara took a deep breath as she that last part.

Dean knew all too well of this kind of situation. He thought about all the times he did this in his own life. He even still doing now since he got back. "I get it, Clara."

Clara just smiled and wipe the tears from her cheeks.

The Doctor came back with some blue bottles and something else to eat. He handed the bottles to Dean and put the dish he was carrying down. It looked like the same jelly and Play-Doh they were eating earlier but this time it was glowing.

The Doctor sat down and said "Ta-da."

"You're really going to eat that?" Clara said with disbelief.

She had already calmed herself down. "Is that even safe?"

"Perfectly safe, want some?" the Doctor asked.

"No, I'm good. I think I had enough of everything." Clara was feeling full.

Dean just looked at the Doctors food. "So is that stuff still going to be glowing when you go to the bathroom later."

"Oi!" The Doctor yelled.

"What? Dean had a cocky smile on his face. He looked back at Clara still worried about her but she was laughing now.

The sun went down then they headed back.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Supernatural, Doctor Who or their characters. Supernatural and Doctor Who are the property of CW Network and BBC, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.** **Please give feedback, I would like to know how I can improve. Thanks and enjoy.**

They all got back to the TARDIS.

"Well let's go back to Venice and give Casanova that chicken I owe him," the Doctor said walking to the control panel.

"No offense Doc but I need to catch some Z's." Dean looked wiped out.

"Yeah I've been up for two day's I could use some sleep too Doctor," Clara said.

"Ok you two, I get it." The Doctor said waving his hand. "Go to sleep I'll be here when you walk up."

"So what? Are you going to drop us off on some planet with a hotel something?" Dean asked.

"No need for that I'll have the TARDIS will make a room for you." The Doctor was now pressing buttons on the control panel. "There, it should be ready…...now! It should be five rooms down the right hallway."

Dean wasn't even surprised about what the TARDIS could do anymore. Dean and Clara walked through the door down the hallway the Doctor was talking about. Clara went the same way for a little while then turn down the another hallway. Dean stayed on the path the Doctor told him. Right before he got to his room he heard Clara yelling.

"Doctor! What did you do?!".

The Doctor and Dean ran to Clara then they both looked into her room. It had a water bed and disco ball hanging from the ceiling. The walls were painted green and purple as well.

"What did you do to my room Doctor?!" Clara said angrily. "A water bed really?"

The Doctor ran into her room and jump on the bed, he was now laying on it and his whole body looked like it was moving with the waves. "Waterbeds are cool Clara."

"Why the disco and these colors! It's bright in here how I'm supposed to sleep?!" Clara was now just in shock that the Doctor would think any of this was a good idea.

"It just seems to go together. It could really use an umbrella rack, though."

"I think it's kind of cool in here Clara. It's got that 70's porno vibe in here," Dean said sarcastically.

"Keep smiling I'm sure you're room looks that same," Clara said.

"No I gave him something more custom," the Doctor said trying to get off the bed, he ended up falling to the floor. Clara just rolled her eye's and Dean was already running to his room. There was a giant car bed like you would see in a little kids room.

"Oh come on!" Dean said what disbelief. He turned and looked at the Doctor now right beside him. "Really? do I look like I'm 12?"

"I don't know do you?" the Doctor asked looking right at Dean like he was studying him.

Dean couldn't tell if he was being serious or not.

"Doctor please change our rooms to something normal," Clara said.

"Why would you want normal? It"s a bed with water in it." The Doctor turn to Dean. "And yours looks like a car, how can you not appreciate this?"

Clara just gave him the come on look and the Doctor through his hands up."Ok, have it your way." The Doctor walked back to the control panel. The doors to their rooms slam shut then reopened. Dean room looked mostly normal. It had what looked like gears painted on the walls and there were stars and galaxies on the ceiling. It still wasn't his taste but the bed looked fine. It was all gray, Dean was just happy it didn't have my little pony on it.

Clara's room looked about the same. She walked over the dresser and grab a tank top and some really short pajama bottoms and put them on. She was thinking about what happen earlier, how she had a breakdown in front of someone that was practically a stranger and felt embarrassed. She didn't know what causes that, maybe it was the lack of sleep or she was finally losing it. Clara was hoping Dean didn't say anything to the Doctor about it. She then thought he would properly won't be staying long enough to do so.

Back in Dean's room, he was looking through his own dresser. All it had in it were Spongebob pajamas, all in his size. He thought the Doctor had to be messing with him. Dean took off his boots and jeans, he looked under his shirt to see how the gunshot wound looked. The purple goo that the med guys put on him earlier was all dried out and had almost completely fallen off. Dean peeled the rest and it had healed like nothing ever happened. Dean really wanted to take that purple stuff back home with him. Dean flopped down on the bed and fell asleep in his t-shirt and underwear like he usually does, he didn't stay asleep for long.

Dean was having a nightmare. His wrists were chained and his arms were pulled to each side far as they would go. A demon was right in front of Dean, behind him was a metal table. The demon wasn't wearing a meat suit, it's skin looked like it had 3rd-degree burns and it didn't have a nose, it also had horns like a ram and black eyes. "Oh Dean all you have to do is say yes and all of this would be over," the demon said smiling. It grabbed some liquid off the table, then forced Dean's mouth open, then poured the liquid down Dean's throat. It was acid. It burned a hole right through the bottom of Dean chin and throat, then Dean woke up.

Dean had tears running down his face. He whipped them away and thought to himself how he was happy nobody saw that, especially Sam. He would never stop bugging and asking him what's wrong. Dean remembered the Doctor saying something about the TARDIS making food. If there's food then got to be booze Dean thought. He could drink himself back to sleep, this is something he was getting way too uses to doing. Dean started looking for a kitchen then heard a noise coming from the console room. He walked back to it and saw the Doctor talking to a chimpanzee, that was sitting on the cushion chair next to the control panel.

"I sorry Albert but it's going to take some time to track down your body," the Doctor said looking at the chimpanzee.

"Uuuhhhh…..Doctor, what are you doing? Dean said looking very confused.

"Oh Albert here made a teleporter but instead of it teleporting you to another place, it just switches your body with someone or something else's," the Doctor said looking a little annoy.

Dean just looked at the chimpanzee. Then turn back to the Doctor.

"Doctor maybe you need some sleep Clara said you guys been up for days before I even got here. I think the insomnia is kicking in buddy" Dean said with a nervous smile. "Now let get Albert here back to the zoo and we can get some shut eye."

"No! he can not leave until this is sorted out," the chimpanzee blurted out.

Dean looked at him in shock. "Did that monkey just talk?"

"Am no monkey I'm one of the greatest physicists, out there." The chimpanzee said putting his pointing finger at Dean.

"Yeah and now you got yourself stuck in a primates body," the Doctor said playing with dials on a screen.

"Well you were the one that gave me the idea," the chimpanzee said turning to the Doctor.

"Oh no don't you go blaming me for this!"

"Would you two just stop!" Dean yelled. Both the Doctor and chimpanzee were now looking right at him. "Tell me what the hell going on!"

"Oh do keep up Dean, that's Albert Einstein," Doctor said acting like saying that would explain everything. He then turned back to the control panel screen.

"So you're telling me that's Albert Einstein trap in that's monkey body."

The Doctor turn back to Dean and just said "Not monkey primate."

"Whatever! Dean was getting frustrated that the Doctor seem to be ignoring him.

"No need to yell, don't want to get Clara up. She can be quite angry when she tired." The Doctor was now thinking of the time where she smashed an alien transmitter because the beeping sound it made woke her up. The Doctor did keep her awake for over a week so that might have something to do with it.

"There I found your body Albert," the Doctor said now looking at the screen. Albert came over to look at it, Dean walked over it too.

On the screen, it was Albert Einstein but chimpanzee was in his body, looking at his hands confused. "Ok all we have to do is get the right frequency," the Doctor said using his sonic screwdriver on odd looking device, he put on Albert's wrist.

"So are you sure my body alright Doctor?" Albert asked still looking at the screen.

"It looked fine." Just then the chimpanzee in Albert body scratched it's ass then started smelling his finger. "Oh… you might want to wash your hands when you get them back," the Doctor was kind of gross out now. "Right the Doctor clapped his hands. "Let do this, Albert pressed the button on the side. Dean get back.

"What why?" Dean asked.

"Well, there is teeny tiny chance Albert might change places with something else," the Doctor said pulling Dean to the side so Albert wouldn't hear them.

"What could he change into?" Dean asked looking concerned.

"Well, maybe rabbit or an...…...elephant. But that's why you got to try these things out." Dean just looked at him in shock. "Ok Albert presses the button," the Doctor said turning away from Dean.

"Whole on a minute," Dean said walking to the both of them. He had to stop because of bright light filled the room. When he opened his eyes there was shark now laying on the floor, now trying to bite him.

"What the hell is that?! Dean yelled.

"I think that still Albert but the primal instincts must have taking over!"

The shark was thrusting and bouncing towards the two of them.

Dean and the Doctor jump over the railing. Dean started to run to the hallway but the Doctor stop him and said. "We need to press the button again."

"Are you kidding me!? Pressing that button is what got us stuck with a shark in the first place! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"It's trial and error Dean."

"Trial and error! Dean yelled. "Now you listen to me you son of a bi- Dean got cut off because the shark landed next to them. AAAHHH! both of them scream.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver pointing it at the shark. "Dean I think I have the right frequency now."

"You said that before! Dean said still trying to dodge the shark.

"Just press the button!" the Doctor yelled.

"Why do I have to be the one to do it you little freak?!"

"I'll distract it, " the Doctor said now waving his arms around and yelling at the shark.

Dean just rolled his eyes then jumped on sharks back. He was now holding on to its fin. He managed to press the button on the device, still stuck to its side. Albert Einstein appeared, Dean was still sitting on him.

"Would you get off!" Albert said.

Dean got off. "You're welcome," he said sarcastically still pissed.

The doctor checked to make sure Albert was ok with his sonic screwdriver. "Everything looks good, I'll take you back to your time now. No more fooling with teleporters."

"Well Doctor thank you and your friend for helping me out," Albert said putting his hand out to shake theirs. They both just looked at it.

"Albert….. you do remember where that hand been right? the Doctor asked.

Albert remembered what he saw on the screen earlier. "Oh right," Albert now looked grossed out. "Goodbye, boys." Albert walked out of the TARDIS. When it disappeared he sniffed his hand and a look of disgust went on his face.

"Is this a normal night for you?" Dean asked still in shock of what just happen.

"More or less."

Dean just rolled his eye, he knew the Doctor probably wasn't going to elaborate much more than that.

"What are you doing up anyway Dean it's only been 2 hours?" the Doctor asked looking at his watch.

"Uuuhh….just couldn't sleep, not tired I guess," Dean said with a nervous smile.

"Wasn't it your idea to go asleep in the first place?"

Dean thought to himself how the Doctor was an airhead one minute then really sharp the next. Both were annoying to him.

"Yeah I guess I was. Hey, I Could really use a drink after all of this," Dean said trying to change the subject, with another nervous smile. "Where's the boozes?"

"We don't have any."

"What?" Dean said now looking scared.

"Oh don't worry I'll have the TARDIS kitchen make you some." The Doctor put his arm on top on Dean's shoulders and walked him out the room.

In the kitchen, Dean took one swig out of a bottle and started coughing. "Man you weren't kidding about this stuff being bad *cough * cough.

"Yeah, we don't eat in much."

I guess there some things even the TARDIS can't do. Dean thought to himself. "I'm going back to bed, how about you? I really don't want to wake up to any more sharks."

"Don't worry no more sharks… for now," the Doctor said with a smile. "I still good, I don't need has much sleep as you humans do."

"Of course, you don't," Dean said just going along with it. He grabbed the bottle not caring it tasted like ass. He knew he would regret drinking it in the morning but, he really needed to get back to sleep, even if there were nothing but nightmares waiting for him. Dean walked out then got back to his room. He finished drinking, then went back to sleep hoping, this time, it would be more peaceful. He didn't have any luck with that.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Supernatural Doctor Who or their characters. Supernatural and Doctor Who are the property of CW Network and BBC, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Please tell me if this one any better with the grammar. Thanks and enjoy.**

It's been ten hours. Clara finally got up, having no idea what happen last night. She walked to the bathroom. Every bedroom has a bathroom in it, the Doctor always does this for some reason, she guessed for convenience. She showered brushed her teeth, then went to the wardrobe. She came back out with a lightweight, dark green, sleeveless dress, a leather jacket and wedges on. She made her way to the console room, the Doctor was already there.

"Hello Clara!" the Doctor was excited to see her. "Where should we go to next?"

Clara looked around. "Where's Dean?"

The Doctor turn around in a circle. "Oh right, I guess he's not up yet." The Doctor had both of his pointing fingers up. "Would you go get him?"

"Sure thing captain," Clara gave him a mocking salute to the then walk off.

Dean was still asleep having nightmares. In the one he was currently having, he had his hands tied behind his back and he had duct tape over his mouth so he couldn't talk. He was now sitting on the edge of the metal table. Even though Dean was happy not to be chained up anymore he knew whatever the demon had planned for him wasn't good.

"Now really Dean do we really need to go through any of this?" the demon said mockingly. "Do you really think you're going to out wait eternity? Let's be real here." Dean wouldn't look at the demon he was instead looking at the floor waiting for whatever the thing had planned for him. "You don't even need to say it, all you have to do is nod that pretty little head of yours yes and all of this will be over." The demon put it's hand out with a blade in it like he was offering it to Dean.

Dean just shook his head no.

"Well ok then have it your way," the demon said.

"Dean! Dean! Oi! Wake up! Clara was yelling at him from the doorway. She walked over and pulled the cover off of him.

Dean groaned. He still wasn't sure where he was, all Dean knew he felt sick. He ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"Oh come on!" Clara said grossed out. "What is wrong-" Clara stop what she was saying when she accidentally kicked a bottle on the floor. She bent down and picked it up. "Were you up drinking this?"

"Yeah…not my brightest idea," Dean said looking up from the toilet for a second before he started throwing up again. Dean wasn't really sure if it was the bad boozes or the dream he just had that was making him sick. It was probably both.

"Do you want me to go get the hose or do you prefer the shower? Clara said mockingly.

"Well, that depends if you'll join me? Dean said with his head on a toilet seat.

"Nobody wants to be within 50 feet of you right now Dean."

"All right, I get it," Dean said waving his hand at Clara. I'll be out in a minute, I think that was the last of it, let me get cleaned up.

"Please do," Clara said walking out of the room. "She walked back in the console room with the Doctor still in it. "He's getting ready. Did you give him this?" Clara asked holding the empty bottle.

"Oh yes, last night. Dean came out and said he couldn't sleep." The Doctor decided to leave the rest of the story out.

Clara thought it was weird. "He shouldn't be drinking himself to sleep. Maybe he has insomnia or something. Don't you have some pills for that?" Clara asked.

"Yes I think so, I'll talk to him later about it."

About 20 minutes later Dean finally came out looking worse for wear, with an ice pack he was pressing against his head. He basically had the something on as last time but now he was wearing a black t-shirt. He walked in then just sat down on cushion chair next to the control panel.

"You look like crap," Clare blurted out.

"Well you really know how to make a guy feel special," Dean said trying to smile. He was still trying to display a cocky attitude even though he felt like he was going to throw up again. "Please tell me you have a magic pill that gets rid of hangovers," Dean said looking at the Doctor.

"No, but I have this." The Doctor threw Dean some pain killers. Then he gave him a plastic tube with liquid in it. "This should help with the nauseous."

"Now we should really be getting back to Queen Nefertiti, to make sure everything is all right," the Doctor said.

"Why do you guys have to check up on her?" Dean asked still pressing the ice pack against his head.

"Oh, the last time me and Clara were there we caught a thief for her...…I think, we better make sure that took care of the problem. We don't what the wrong guy to get beheaded…...again." He pressed a few buttons on the control panel, Dean was trying to watch him then they had a hard landing. The TARDIS shook.

"Oh God please don't do that," Dean said about to puke.

"The painkillers and nausea medication should be kicking in minute Dean," The Doctor said looking at his watch. He started to walk down the steps then turn back around. "Just to warn you Queen Nefertiti can be little grabby. Then the Doctor starting thinking about all the times she tried to corner him and grab the his butt.

"I never had a problem with a frisky lady," Dean said with a cocky smile.

Clara laughed. "You look like you can barely stand up."

"I been worst than this and still showed a lady a good time." Just as Dean said that he put his hands on his stomach and groan. "Ok, maybe I wasn't this bad." Dean ran back to the bathroom.

"I think it's going to be a little while before we go anywhere Doctor," Clara said.

"I can see that."

It's been hours now and Dean was finally feeling better. The Doctor had been keeping himself occupied by giving the TARDIS a tune-up down below. Clara was reading a book in her room but decided she would go see how Dean was doing.

Dean was walking around the TARDIS searching for something. He made it into the library. It was huge with thousands of books, it had 4 stories. Dean looked around little then saw a desk with some drawers. He started going through the papers on the desk and underneath them was an empty notebook. He grabbed it and one of the pens and put them in the back of his jeans, then put his shirt over it so no one could see it. Just then he heard Clara walk in.

"What are you doing in the library?" Clara asked walking towards Dean.

Dean picked up the closest book next to him. "What? can't a man read some…harry potter," Dean said reading the cover and making a face.

"What are you really doing here Dean?" Clara asked with her arms folded.

"I just wanted to look around," Dean said with a nervous smile. It's a big place I could really use a tour guide. How about you and me have one later. After that we can have candlelight dinner, then awake on the beach, then-"

"Ok that enough Romeo get your ass back in the console room," Clara interrupted Dean.

"What I thought all girls like that the mushy crap."

Clara just rolled her eyes.

"Anyway let's go meet this Nefertiti chick," Dean said walking fast out of the room, Clara followed. They got almost to the console room, Dean took his ring off without Clara noticing then stopped. "Oh man, I forgot something." Dean started to run back to his room.

"Oh come on really?" Clara said started to get mad. He was putting everything on hold for so long.

"I'll be right back, I promise," Dean said yelling down the hallway. When he got to his room he hid the notebook and pen under his bed, then ran back fast as he could putting his ring back on.

"Are finally ready to go or do you need to do your hair first," Clara said getting tired of waiting.

"You know now that you mention it, I could use a cut. How about you and me go to a space barber Doctor," Dean said while smiling.

Clara rolled her eyes. "What was so important that you had to go back anyway," Clara asked with the Doctor who was now watching him too.

"Oh," Dean held his hand up. "I forgot my ring, it's a good luck charm," Dean said lying to the Doctor and Clara.

Clara rolled her eyes again. If this keeps up there going to roll out of her head, she thought to herself.

"Well everyone is sorted out," the Doctor said while clapping his hands. "Let's go."

They walked into an ancient Egyptian palace. It was quite beautiful. anything was still brand new. Then a guard came at them, he was holding a dagger. "Doctor?" the guard said started to put the the weapon back in its holder.

"Samson! the Doctor said excitedly then gave him a huge.

Samson was caught off guard but happily hugged back. "I can believe, I'm seeing you again so soon Doctor." I thought I wouldn't see you for a least a couple years like last time."Clara ran over and gave him a hug as well.

Samson had black skin and brown eyes and short hair. He was wearing a headpiece and had green and gold armor on. Samson was quite good looking.

"How many time's you been here?" Dean asked, interrupting.

"Oh no Dean Samson isn't from here, he's a time traveler see. The Doctor held up Samson wrists with vortex manipulator on it, Dean had no idea what the device was.

Seeing that Dean was still confused Clara explain further."That's a vortex manipulator, you can traveler through time with it."

"I normally don't approve of those things but Samson has proven he's more than enough responsible have one."

"Thank you, Doctor, I appreciate that. Who's the new guy?" Samson asked pointing at Dean.

"Oh right, you never met before, this is Dean.

Dean walked up and shook Samson's hand.

"Now…." the Doctor said clapping his hands together."Why are you here?

"I could ask the same thing."

"Oh were here just as follow up, you?"

"I'm kind of undercover."

"Undercover! how exciting" the Doctor said with a big smile. "Why are you undercover?

"I only came has a visit but there been some attacks here. It looks like a wild animal did it but no one saw had seen anything until about week ago. Someone said they saw a man with bright white eyes running from the scene.

"Why become a guard?" the Doctor asked with a more serious tone of voice.

"Each person that got attacked as been near the royal palace. I figure that would be the place to investigate and there were openings for guards."

"But how did you become a guard so quickly, it should have taken you at least a year."

"Psychic paper and Queen Nefertiti was there handpicking the new guards. She said I would make fine new edition…then wink at me." Samson looked embarrassed.

Dean raised his eyebrows, so did Clara, the Doctor wasn't catching on.

"Bet she did," Clara said amused.

"Right….the Doctor said. "Let's go talk to Queen Nefertiti to see what she has to say about all of this.


	5. Chapter 5

**!Attention! only half of the chapter uploaded. I have updated it. The whole chapter is on there now.**

 **I don't own Supernatural Doctor Who or their characters. Supernatural and Doctor Who is the property of CW Network and BBC, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

The four of them made their way to Queen Nefertiti. "I found some guests," Samson said.

The queen was beautiful. She had light brown skin, big eyes, and red lips. She had a blue and red headpiece on.

The queen smiled at them. "You're dismissed Samson," the queen said waving her hand. Samson walked away. "Doctor what pleasure to see you so soon." She gave him a hug but her hand touched his butt.

The Doctor made a yelping sound. "Nice to see you're friendly as ever." The Doctor looked confused and not sure what to do in this situation.

The queen gave Clara a hug as well, then stopped in her tracks when she saw Dean. "Where have you been hiding this one Doctor?"

"The name is Dean'," he said with a huge smile.

"Well hello, Dean we never met before, how about we get to know each better with a private tour later," the queen was staring right at Dean.

The Doctor was waving his hands in front of her trying to get the queens attention. She finally looked at him when he snapped his fingers. "Nefertiti I heard there been some attacks here."

The queen now looked distracted now. "Yes, there has been four people killed here. I need to help my people but I don't know what's doing it. But now that you're here, we might have a chance to stop it before anything happens again."

"I heard someone say it was a man with bright white eyes," the Doctor said.

"That's preposterous, a beast, a monster did this not any kind of man." The queen now sounded a little angry. "I have every guard patrolling the streets to make sure my people are safe."

"Nefertiti I don't think that's a good idea, Samson told me most of the attacks been happening at the royal palace."

"I know that Doctor, I have guards protecting the people here I just don't need them wasting their time with me."

"If the attacks are happening here you could be the next target," the Doctor said desperately .

"Ha! let that beast try, I'm not letting anyone but me go unprotected that's final." The queen was standing firm. "Besides, if this monster really wants me then I'll be the bait."

"No no no I can let you do that Nefertiti." The Doctor was shaking his head.

"You don't have a say in this Doctor."

A servant walked in. "Yes?" the queen asked.

"Your meal has been prepared my queen," the servant said.

"Excellent. You're all invited, we can further discuss what to do over dinner."

The queen walked away from them. The Doctor put his hand through his hair and had his other one on his hip trying to think.

"Oh thank God food, I'm freaking starving man." Dean ran into the next room.

During dinner, the Doctor and queen argued some more before the Doctor just gave up. He decided he might have to fix this problem by himself later. The Doctor accidentally drank some wine then spit it back into the cup he was drinking out of.

Dean was still stuffing his face even after everyone else was done eating. Clara just stared, thinking to herself how can someone eat and drink so much and not get fat. Queen Nefertiti was also staring at Dean but for a very different reason.

Samson walked in. "May I speak to the Doctor my queen?"

"Of course, you can, I need to wash up anyway. I'll be back in a moment." The queen walked out the room dining room. Dean was staring at her when she did.

The Doctor got up out his chair to talk with Samson.

"Doctor I don't think it's a good idea for the queen to be alone tonight. The attacks have been happening very 4 or 5 days."

"And let me guess this is the 4th or 5th day," the Doctor said.

"Yes," Samson said looking very concerned. But I can't convince her to have a guard around."

"Yes she can be quite stubborn." the Doctor scratched the back of his head.

"Why not do this the old fashion way and just seduce her. She seems up for it." Dean said to Samson with a full mouth. He was now standing next to the Doctor, holding a turkey leg and eating it. Clara got up as well to stand with them. She looked over at Dean and got disgusted.

"Well….. let's just put it this way she doesn't want anything to do with me anymore," Samson said.

"Did you two bang?" Dean asked.

"Dean!" Clara yelled.

"What?" Dean said eating another bite out of the turkey leg.

"That would be totally unprofessional," Samson said with a stern look.

"Oh come on. Man to man, did you christen the queen's jewels?" Dean said with a cocky smile on his face.

"We're in ancient Egypt, not England Dean!" Clara said starting to get mad.

"Well, you could have fooled me with all the British accents around here." Dean was referring to the Doctor and Clara.

"Enough all ready!" Samson yelled. "Yes… me and the queen had relations but it was one time ok!"

"Ha! I knew it," Dean said smiling.

"Dean shut up or I'll make Clara tell you to stand in the corner," the Doctor said.

"Why Clara not you?"

"Because everyone listens to Clara," the Doctor said still looking at Samson.

Dean made a dismissive face. "What no they do-"

"Shut up Dean! Clare yelled. Dean stopped talking.

"Well if you and the queen had... relations then why wouldn't she want you around," the Doctor asked.

"Let just say she done with me," Samson said looking slightly disappointed.

"Oh she bangs them then leaves them, no strings attached sounds like my kind of woman," Dean laughed.

"Oh my God! Just go stand in the corner until we are done," Clara said.

"Will everyone quit treating me like a child and just listen to me," Dean said now a little frustrated. The queen obviously has a thing for me so let's just let the magic happen tonight and the queen will be safe."

"You have to be kidding me. This just excuses to get in the queen's bed" Clara said.

"Well, I like to hear your plan."

"No I'm not letting one of my companions have relations with Queen Nefertiti," the Doctor said loudly.

"Oh, what's the matter you want to go first? I don't mind sloppy seconds,' Dean said smiling then took another bite out the turkey leg.

"OK!" Clara yelled. "Disgusting as deans plan is, it's all we got and probably going to happen anyway knowing the queen."

"What? no Clara," the Doctor said.

"Doctor you're really not in the position to say anything about this," Clara said with her arms folded.

"What, why not?" the Doctor asked.

Clara just looked at him and said. "Queen Elizabeth."

The Doctor looked embarrassed and started to turn red. "Deans right it's the best we have right now. You and Samson stay near here, I'll go search the town." The Doctor then started awkwardly walking away.

Dean was smiling at Clara and took a cup off the table and started drinking it. "You know that was the cup the Doctor spit his drink back in right?"

Dean spit out the drink on the ground Clara and Samson laughed and walked out.

The queen came back to see only Dean was there. "Where did anyone go?

"Oh you know them they wanted to talk to the servants and stuff," Dean said awkwardly. "How about that tour?"

The queen smiled at him.

"The Doctor was now outside. He looking around and every once in a while pulled out his sonic screwdriver to scan something. He saw a horse and walked over to him. "Have you seen any strange activity around here?" the Doctor asked the horse. He just made a whining sound at him. The horse owner came out to see what the Doctor was doing.

The man just looked confused. "Why are you talking to my horse?"

"Oh hello, because I speak horse."

Just then the Doctor heard a scream he ran in the direction it came from. When the Doctor got there it was too late. "No no no," the Doctor said looking at the body on the ground. The Doctor looked up and saw what looked like a man but he had a dog's head and bright white eyes, he was wearing armor but there was a red jewel in the middle of it. The Doctor wanted to chase after the creature but it ran so fast it disappeared into the night. The Doctor went back to the queen.

"Nefertiti! the Doctor yelled entering her room. The Doctor stopped and covered his eyes when he saw what she and Dean were doing.

"Doctor it's ok to look now," the Queen said. She and Dean had the sheet covering them now. Dean was wearing the queen's headpiece.

"Nefertiti there been another attack," the Doctor still had his eyes closed afraid to look.

"Here?" the queen asked.

"Just outside of town. I saw the creature that done this. It looked like a man but it had a dog's head."

"Well then it's not creepy out all," Dean said putting his pants and shirt back on.

"That's not all. It was wearing a red stone, I thought I saw it glowing," the Doctor said.

"Ok, that's weird. I wish I could call Sam he could do some research on this stuff."

"Well then call him," the Doctor said.

"Uuuhhh I think you might still be traumatized from seeing me and the queen doing the acrobatics over there but I can't call him we are in ancient Egyptian!" Dean said the last part loudly.

"Oh right, do you still have your phone on you? the Doctor asked.

"Yeah," Dean said confused to why the Doctor was asking him this. The only reason Dean still took his phone with him was in case he needed the camera on it. He took it out of his back pocket and the Doctor grabbed it to used his screwdriver on it.

"There now you can make calls on it." The Doctor said while putting away his screwdriver.

"What how does that work?" Dean said confused. The Queen was walking out of the room.

"Nefertiti please wait we'll go with you!" Doctor and Dean ran after her.

The three of them were now looking at the body, the queen was horrified and mad. "I will find this beast and make it suffer the same way it killed theses people.

Dean walked off to the side and tried the phone out. "Dean!" He heard his name the phone. "Sammy, is that really you?" Dean asked.

"What?! of course it's me, Dean. I've been looking for you everywhere." Sam was standing in an alleyway where they parked the car.

"What? no, I should be there if the Doctor took me back to the right time." Dean said out loud not thinking about how none of what he said makes no sense to Sam.

"Dean, what are you talking about?" Sam now frustrated.

"Hold on, Doctor why my brother saying I'm not back, what the hell? You said you would get me back to the same time."

"Don't worry I'll get you back in the same month," the Doctor said still looking over the body.

"The same- never mind." Dean went back to talking to Sam back on the phone. "Listen I'm going to be gone for a little while so don't worry, right now I need you to look something up for me." Look up anything to do with people having dog or wolf heads and look into red glowing stones, see if they have anything to do with it, like if they can make people transform or something."

"Wait, what? Why are you asking me about this and why are going to be gone? Tell me what the hell is going on!" Sam said still pissed.

"Damn it, Sam just do it!" Dean yelled. " Just trust me on this ok?" Dean said now with a low pleading voice.

"Trust you?" Sam rolled his eyes. "How am I even going to do research on it, Dean?"

"What are you talking about? Go back to hotel room, get your laptop and do your nerdy thing."

"I can't Dean you have the keys to the impala!" Sam yelled again.

"Oh…"Dean now remembered his keys were still in the bloody pair of jeans he left on the floor in the TARDIS wardrobe.

"Oh!" Sam mockingly. "That all you have to say?" Dean was just standing there looking embarrassed. "Now I'm going have to break the window and hot wire the car."

"Oh hell no! you are not touching my baby!" Dean started yelling. The Doctor and Queen Nefertiti were now looking at him. "Look there another pair of keys in my bag in the hotel."

"How am I supposed to get there Dean? I'm 40 miles away!"

"I don't know but you're not touching my car!"

"Fine!" Sam said finally giving up not want to fight with his brother about it anymore. "You're a jerk, Dean."

"Bitch," Dean said before hanging up.

The Doctor and the queen were standing there awkwardly. "I take it he wasn't happy it do the research for us." the Doctor said.

Sam walked around a little then saw I guy renting mopeds. Sam went up and ask how much still pissed.

"$100 for 3 hours," the man said. Sam pulled out his credit card. The man read it out loud. "Sam BonJovi?"

"Yeah my parent were big fans," Sam said with an awkward smile. Sam was thinking just another thing Dean screwed him on over today. That's the last time Dean get to pick out the names, Sam thought to himself.

Sam tried to put on the helmet but the strap wasn't long enough. Sam looked at the guy that sold him the moped, the man just put his hands up. Sam threw the helmet on the ground and started the moped up. Sam look like he was on a bike made for a preschooler because he was so big. Sam was now going down the street trying to bounce himself on it, hoping the piece of crap didn't fall over.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I don't own Supernatural Doctor Who or their characters. Supernatural and Doctor Who are the property of CW Network and BBC, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **This one a little longer but I wasn't sure how to end it so sorry it feels** **sloppy. Please leave feedback thanks.**

The Three of them looked at the body some more then headed back to Clara and Samson. When they got there the Doctor filled them in on everything that just happened.

"I don't understand why would the creature start attacking civilians now," Samson asked with his hand on his chin.

"Maybe it doesn't want people from the royal palace, it might just be attacking at random," Clara said.

"No there's more to it than that I just know it," the Doctor said looking down then walking out.

"I think he taking it personally." Clara ran after him.

Dean's phone rang, he looked at the screen and frowned. "Bobby?"

"Yeah, it's me you idjit, you're brother told me to call you with the information.

"Why you?"

"He said he was too pissed to deal with you right now. What the did your dumb ass do to him," Bobby asked with a little more anger this time?

"What, nothing I just told him I was going to be away for a little while," Dean said not telling Bobby he also wouldn't let Sam hot-wire the impala.

"Where the hell are you Dean?"

Dean looked around. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"You better not got your ass in crack again or so help me I'll send you back to hell myself."

"It's nothing like that bobby, please just tell me what you got."

Bobby signed. "I looked into shapeshifters and animal looking humans and found something about stones. They called them Xuwib stones back in the day people believe with these stones they could turn people into animals. You could give yourself a bears head, bird claws you name it."

"Let me guess the people in ancient Egypt believe in this."

"How do you know that?" Bobby asked curiously.

"Lucky guess. Is there anything else?

"Sorry Dean that's all I have for now," Bobby said while shutting his book.

I'll look into it some more but Dean….listen this better not have anything to do with what happened. You know hiding isn't going to make it better. You should talk about it with your brother."

"What, no! I'm not talking to him about it. I told you guys already I don't remember anything."

"That's bull, Dean. Sam told me you're were talking in your sleep. You can't keep acting like everything ok, you need to talk to someone you dumbass," Bobby said out of frustration and concern.

"Ok thanks, I got what I needed, call me back when you want to stop acting like Dr. Phil." Dean hung up the phone now, he looked depressed.

"Are you alright?" Samson asked.

"Yeah fine." Dean put on a fake smile.

Dean…Dean?! Bobby hung the phone up now mad, then the door bell rang. He went to the door. Bobby had one hand on the shotgun right next to him but calmed down once he saw who it was.

"Oh damn it, Rufus. What the hell do you want?"

"Bobby I need your help," Rufus said looking a little frazzled. He held up a travel crate that you would usually see with a cat in it but there was a head inside instead. It was still alive and was making growling sounds, it also looked like it had sharp teeth.

"Damn it, Rufus, where did you find that thing? "

"It found me. I think it's a zombie, no matter what I do it won't die."

"That not a zombie you dumb ass, it's Nachzeher," Bobby said.

"Well, whatever the hell it is we need to kill it. I can't have in my truck anymore," Rufus said while walking into Bobby house.

"How long have you had the damn thing?" Bobby asked.

"About week. I forgot about it."

Bobby just stared at Rufus who was now in his refrigerator pulling out a sandwich Bobby was eating earlier but never got back to. Rufus didn't seem to care about the bite marks already in it.

Clara was now walking up to the Doctor. He was looking over the balcony. "You shouldn't feel guilty about what happened," Clara said now next to him.

"I was so worried about the queen I wasn't thinking straight." The Doctor hit himself on the forehead. "Now someone is dead because of me."

"You know there was nothing you could do, now get over this and fix it before some else gets killed." Clara didn't like talking to the Doctor like that but she needed him to snap out of it.

Dean walked up to them with Samson behind. "It's the red stone making him into the wolfman. I had a friend do some research on it but he didn't know much, but I figure if we just get it away from him he'll turn back to normal."

The Doctor put his hand on his chin. "He's probably doing that already, that why he can disappear so quick."

"This still doesn't explain why he's doing this," Samson said.

"Maybe he's just a sick son of a bitch," Dean said.

The Doctor turned to Dean. "Oi! language!" The Doctor then begin pacing back and forth. "Ok, we need to find him."

"How?" Clara asked.

"Haven't thought of that yet, but were not leaving until we do." The Doctor started running his hand through his hair then looked at Clara."I need you patrol the streets, talk to everyone. Samson goes with her."

"And what are you going to do?" Clara asked with her arms folded.

"I'll do a thing." Clara gave him a unamused look. "Oi! respect the thing," the Doctor said pointing at her.

"What thing?! she said now a little annoyed.

"I'll tell you when I think of it."

Clara just walked out, Samson followed her.

Now it was just Dean and the Doctor standing there.

"Dean go take care of the queen."

Dean just smiled, then ran.

"Oi not like that!" the Doctor yell at Dean but he was long gone.

Four days later. They haven't had any luck. Clara and Samson had talked to everyone at least twice and still had no clues who it could be. Dean was all but useless but he did entertain the queen. She told him that she usually didn't stay with a man this long but for him, she would make an exception. Time was running out.

Dean was thinking to himself when his phone ring.

"Bobby what the hell took you so damn long?"

"Don't get on my ass boy!" Bobby was sitting at his desk with the head in the cat crate next to him. It started making sounds.

"Oh don't you start now," Bobby said looking at it.

Bobby had the head in his basement for the last 4 days waiting for Rufus to get back with the rest of its body and some copper pennies. He only took it out because Rufus said he was on his way over.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Don't you worry about it, I found out a little more about your Xuwib stones you idjit. It says the stone can cause extreme exhaustion and hallucination.

"So?"

"I telling you this Dean because if you're going up against someone that has one of these things, they'll be a nut job and there not going to be any talking them down."

Dean started thinking about the pattern how he also kills every 4 or 5 days. He must be passed out all that time. "Bobby thanks, this really helps. Did you talk to Sam any?

"Yeah and he's still pissed at you for leaving, go call him you idjit."

"He wouldn't understand?" Dean said looking down.

"Why the hell not?" Bobby asked.

"Thanks again Bobby." Dean hung up the phone.

Bobby yelled damn it after he did that. Rufus was at the door.

"Bobby we got a problem I can't find the rest of his body."

"Balls! What the hell did you do with it? Bobby's face was started to look red.

"Don't worry about that Bobby I got a plan."

"Oh God, what did your dumb ass come up with?"

"Meet me in the back with that creepy bastard," Rufus said while pointing at the head in the cage.

Once they were in the back of the scrap yard Rufus told Bobby to take the head out. "Just wait here." Rufus came back with a shotgun and shot at it blowing the head it in pieces.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Bobby yelled.

"Took care of it, didn't I?." There was a piece of him still intact, it was his mouth. Its teeth were biting at nothing. Bobby and Rufus just stared at it then Rufus shot at it. Rufus put his hand on Bobby's shoulder "Ok now lunch." Rufus walked back in the house. Bobby just stood there.

Back in ancient Egypt. Dean was telling the new information he got from Bobby to everyone.

"So we should be looking for a sleeping man?" Samson asked.

"No, no it's too late now, he's probably already back up," the Doctor said waving his hand.

"So look for someone acting like a nut job," Dean said to the Doctor.

"I guess we'll have to. Everyone go around again and look for anything, or anyone that's suspicious. Dean I don't want you to leave the queens side tonight."

"That's not going to be a problem." Dean smiled.

"Now move out."

Samson and Clara tried to talk to everyone again but they were all sick of them at this point.

"Told you the last hundred times I don't know anything get away from me!" The man yelled.

"This is just great we can't get anybody to talk to us," Clara said throwing her hands up. They looked all that day, Dean did too but once it got dark out he made his way back to the queen.

She was looking over the balcony with her back to him. Dean came up behind and put his arms around her and laid his head on her shoulder.

"I take it there no new leads?" the queen asked.

"Sorry, who would think trying to find a lazy passed out bastard would be so hard."

"It's going to happen soon if not tonight then tomorrow, maybe if I go on the streets tonight the beast will come for me."

Dean frowned. "We already told you the thing seemed to be killing at random. You going out there isn't helping anyone, if anything it could make it worst."

The queen just sighed. She knew Dean was right but couldn't help feeling like she should be doing something.

"Come on don't worry about that, it's not going to make it any better. How about we have a little fun." Dean started kissing the queen on the neck.

"I really don't-" the queen started to protest but when she turn around and looked at him she couldn't help herself. The queen went in for the kiss on the lips.

About an hour later.

Samson was patrolling the palace. There was a man just standing there when he turn the corner. There was blood and two dead guards lying next to him. Samson eyes got very big.

Meanwhile, Dean was asleep next to the queen. It was the first time he got some shut eye in two days.

In the dream, the demon that was torturing and violating him earlier threw Dean in a room. It was cold in there, the walls and floor were hard cement. The demon walked out but turned back around to Dean and smiled, then closed the door.

Dean just wrapped his arms around his knees to try and stay warm. Then started crying.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Dean heard a familiar voice and look up. "Dad?" Dean's eyes got big. "No you can't be here its Alastair doing this, we saw you escape."

"I'm a free spirit now. I can go where I want" John said.

"No this is all a lie," Dean said shaking his head.

"Stop it! I don't care what you thinks going on, why the hell are you here Dean?"

Dean paused for a second. "Sammy died dad. This was the only way I could save him by…by selling my soul." Dean had to choke back some of his tears. "Yellow eyes got a hold of him."

"How did that happen, what the hell were you doing? I told you to look out for him! I gave you an order!" John was now yelling. I didn't go to hell just so you could mess everything up!"

"I'm sorry dad please, I'm sorry…." Dean had a frightened sound to his voice now and couldn't stop crying.

John disappeared. Dean was looking around Alastair was sitting next to him now.

Dean then looked straight ahead not wanting to make eye contact. "That was you wasn't it?"

"Maybe…."Alastair smiled. "It doesn't matter if it was me or not everything he said was true. You're just one big disappointment to your family Dean. You let every single one of them down one by one." Dean just sat down listening to Alastair with tears running down his face. "Oh don't look so sad, I can make all the pain stop Dean all you have to do is say yes." Alastair held his hand out with a blade in it offering it to Dean.

"If I'm such a disappointment then, I should be punished." Dean knew that would piss off the demon but did it anyway. It was the only way to get back at him. Alastair wasn't going take it lightly, though.

Alastair smiled faded from his face, he looked angry now, realizing how his plan backfired. "You little brat!" He took the blade and slashed Dean's throat open out of anger. Blood came gushing out, Dean woke up.

Dean looked around still confused. The queen was sleeping right next to him. He got up quietly and put on his t-shirt and underwear back on but before he could finish getting dressed he heard a noise.

Samson was looking at the blood crazed man, he had bear claws. Samson pulled his sword out. The man looked up at him.

"You don't understand they'll kill us all," said the crazed man.

"Uuuhhh you're the one with the claws man," Samson said awkwardly.

The man stepped closer. "With them all gone I can take over make everything better. He was now looking at the wall, then turn back to Samson.

"Why did he kill that man outside of town?" Samson asked trying to get the man to snap out it.

"That was a goat in disguise."

"Ok…..listen to me buddy, that stone is messing with your head, you might have brain damage, you need to remove it right now."

"No, I will become their new God!" Dean was walking up behind him. The man turn around Dean grabs the stone out his chest piece. The crazed man hands turn back normal but Dean's head became a lion and he started running after Samson.

Samson ran down the hall to the dining room. He closed the doors behind him. The Doctor was sitting on the table and Clara was on a standing next to him, they both looked at Samson confused. He still had his back to the door. "Doctor we have a problem."

The Doctor got up off the table. "Did you find our man?"

"Yeah….that's taken care of." Suddenly they heard banging and growling at the door.

"I thought you said took care of it," Clara said now looking right at the door walking back away slowly.

"I did but Dean has the stone."

"Then why is he trying to kill us!" Clara asked.

The Doctor hit himself on the forehead. "I can be so stupid. The stone is not just giving people the parts of the animals, it's also giving them their instincts. If you're a wolf you want to hunt, if you're a cow then you want to graze."

"What the hell is Dean then?" Clara asked.

The door broke open and they all saw Dean with the lion head holding the stone.

"Well…that's not good," the Doctor said. "Run!" As they were running the Doctor talked to Samson. "We need to knock him out so he'll drop the stone."

"Why won't he just drop it himself," Clara asked running along with them.

"Instinct Clara, instinct," the Doctor said while turning the corner.

They ran around in circles they couldn't get away and they were getting tired. They finally had to stop. Samson had his sword out and lion Dean was walking towards them. "Dean don't make me do this. I know you're in there just drop the stone."

Dean roared then started to lunge at them but Queen Nefertiti hit Dean in the back of the head with a staff. He dropped the stone and turned back to normal.

"Well that's one way of taking care of the problem," the Doctor said. The queen just smiled. Dean was laying on his stomach with his foot twitching.

Afterwards, they put the man that started it all in one of there cells. He was brain damaged now and they didn't know what else to do with him. There was no way of knowing why all of this started. Dean had a big bump on the back of his head but he was alright. The Doctor told him he didn't use the stone long enough to get any brain damaged….maybe. Samson was now in regular clothes. "You all are welcome back anytime, especially you," the queen said looking right at Dean. Clara rolled her eyes. The queen walked away.

"Well until next time Doctor," Samson said.

"Promise not to try to kill you in my underwear next time," Dean said jokingly to Samson.

He just smiled. Samson pressed a few buttons on his vortex manipulator and with a flash he disappeared.

The rest of them walked back into the TARDIS.

"Oh that was exhausting I didn't think I would have to do cardio while I was here," Clara said looking at Dean.

"Not sorry. The animal within me took over," Dean said sitting down.

Well I'm going to take a long over do shower I suggest the both of you do the same," Clara said walking down the steps backwards when she turned around Clara made a yelping sound. The doctor and Dean looked over the railing. There was a man standing below with black hair and a beige trench coat. Deans eyes widened. "Cas?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I don't own Supernatural Doctor Who or their characters. Supernatural and Doctor Who are the property of CW Network and BBC, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Just wanted to say thanks for the feedback. It's been helpful and encouraging.**

Castiel was standing right in front of Clara. He had some blood coming from his mouth and before anybody could talk he collapsed.

Dean and the Doctor ran towards him. Dean got down and started shaking and hitting Castiel on the cheeks. "Cas wake up, come on buddy."

The Doctor was scanning Castiel with his sonic screwdriver, but the readings were not right when he went to look at them. "Uh, I think there is something interfering with my screwdriver." The Doctor started hitting it.

"Stop it you can't help him like that" Dean said over his shoulder then turn back to look at Castiel.

"How did he get in here? Did you leave the Tardis open?" Clara asked looking at the Doctor.

"I pacifically remember locking it."

Castiel eyes started to open. "Dean?"

Dean sighed in relief. "Cas, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, Dean. Your presence on earth was missing. I thought you might had died but you're presence wasn't in heaven or hell either.

Every time I sensed where you were I would lose track of you before I could get to you. You finally stay put long enough for me to find you.

Dean, Clara, and the Doctor had been in ancient Egypt for about a week that's probably why Castiel could get a lock on them.

"But how did you get here?" Dean asked.

"It wasn't easy. Usually, you would have to be an archangel but I found a way using spell and help from a friend."

"Wait minute…you have friends beside's me and Sam."

Clara turned to Dean. "Really? that's the only thing you got out of that conversation." Clara rolled her eyes. Ok, I have a question who the hell are you?

"I'm Castiel angel of the Lord."

"Damn it Cas,a" Dean said out of frustration. He knew Clara and the Doctor wouldn't believe that. When Dean mentioned angels on planetCriri both of them thought he was crazy. Dean was trying to think of a lie but kept coming up empty.

"Whatever you are Castiel just know this I don't like people breaking into my tardis." The Doctor was much closer now and looking directly at him.

"Tardis I don't understand what that is."

Castiel tried to get up but was too weak.

Dean helped Castiel to the cushion chair by the control panel. Castiel barely made it up the steps.

Both the Doctor and Clara still didn't believe Castiel was an angel but Clara decided she was going to mess with him. "So Castiel I have to say for an angel I'm pretty disappointed. I thought you would look more magnificent and have wings."

"This is only my vessel jimmy. If you saw my true form your eyes would burn a way."

Dean was thinking of the sexy psychic chick that had the hot's for Dean when he said that. She saw Castiel true form and now she was blind.

"I did have wings but you're senses are too dim to see them."

"Right….."Clara didn't believe anything he said.

"Ok, enough of this." The Doctor ran underneath and came back with what looked like a giant magnify glass. It had wires coming out the bottom and the Doctor plugged it into the control panel. He then took it and looked Castiel over with it.

"Hey wait a minute." Dean walked over he was afraid something might happen to them trying to look at his wings. Dean looked through the giant magnify glass device. He saw Castiel wings. This was the first time Dean really saw his wings, he would only see the shadow they cast from time to time.

"Doctor what is that? Clara asking the Doctor.

"Well, that looks like wings."

"So does this mean….."

Before Clara could finish what she was saying, the Doctor interrupted her. "No, no impossible."

Castiel coughed up some blood, Dean bent down to see if he was ok. "Cas!"

"I'll be fine Dean I just need to rest." Castiel tried to stand up then fell back down in the chair. "Resting here is good."

Castiel passed out again.

"Damn it!" Dean was getting frustrated.

The Doctor step in. "Dean I'm not sure what Castiel is or how I can help him but the only thing we can do now is to wait."

Hours went by, everyone was changed and cleaned up now. Castiel was still out of it. The Doctor was watching and scanning him, trying figure out what he was. He still didn't think Castiel was a really an angel.

Dean was writing in the notebook he had hidden earlier. When he was done Dean put it back under his mattress, then walked out.

Castiel was walking up. The Doctor saw him trying to get up.

"Whoo!" keep your self-steady now."

"Where's Dean?" Castiel was now looking around.

"I really don't have an answer for that. The Tardis is huge, it's easy to lose someone here." Castiel turned and looked at the Doctor. "Don't worry everyone is safe here. Now if don't mind me asking what species are you?"

Castiel turned away from the Doctor again. "I told you already. I need to find Dean." Castiel walked out of the console room. The Doctor thought about going after him but he could see he wasn't going to get any answers out of him. When Castiel was asleep the Doctor and Clara had a talk with Dean. He more or less told them Castiel is no danger to anyone but he wasn't ready to believe that on Dean's word alone.

Castiel walked into the kitchen Dean was eating a sandwich in there.

"Crap you're up." Dean took another bite.

"Dean, why are you here?"

"Why not? This place has everything. Have you seen the pool? Oh yeah, there's a theater room man. Hey how about you and me watch some Josey Wales later."

"Dean you can't just drop everything and live here."

"I'm not living here, just think of this as a vacation. I earned it." Dean took another bite out the sandwich.

"Besides this thing is a time machine. All the terrible crap will still be there waiting for me when I get back." Dean finished his sandwich.

Castiel stopped to think for a moment. "What about Sam?"

"He's freakishly huge big boy, he can handle himself for a month." Dean grabbed some scotch out one of the kitchen cabinets and smiled at Castiel.

"You better not just be staying here because of what happened to Dean."

Dean stop drinking. "I told all of you already I don't remember, so would everyone please get off my case."

"Dean I'm an angel I know people don't lose their memories of that place. It's not healthy for you to keep pretending everything it alright. I have been told you could have a mental breakdown."

Clara started to walk in right after Castiel said that but stopped in the doorway when Dean yelled at Castiel.

"Just stop! ok. I am sick of everyone on my ass about it."

"Dean I'm only trying to help…. I am worried."

"If I want to help go back home and get out of my face." Dean walked out. He saw Clara standing there but Dean just pushed past her by letting his shoulder hit hers.

Clara walked in the kitchen. "What's his problem?" Clara asked.

Castiel shook his head. "It's nothing. I'm still new at this whole friendship thing. I was worried and may have crossed a line."

Clara walked over. "It didn't sound like it. Castiel didn't show much emotion but Clara could tell the angel was distraught over what just happen. Clara didn't know Castiel but she still wanted to try and make him feel better. "Hey how about some Ice cream? The Doctor fixed the tardis food processor everything taste pretty good now."

"There's no need. I don't require food."

"Of course, you don't," Clara said leaning over the counter and smiled.

Dean walked in the control room. "Hey Doc what are you doing?"

The Doctor had a small device, it looked like a pen.

"Oh just trying to fix this… "All of a sudden a red laser shot out of it scaring the Doctor and Dean.

"Hey, Doc I couldn't help noticing you have a lot of gadgets around here. You have anything for erasing minds would you?"

"Oh, actually I do!" The Doctor pull out what looked like stone.

"So you can erase anything with that?"

"Yes as long if the amount of time is reasonable."

"So 40 years would not be reasonable,Your" Dean said looking a little disappointed.

"What no! that would cause massive brain damaYou'relooking at 5 years max." Dean couldn't be wanting this for him self he was only in his late 20's. The Doctor thought this to himself. "Why are you asking me this?" The Doctor looked more serious when he asked.

"Oh just curious what limits were on this thing. I know of a few nights that could use some erasing." Dean smiled trying to throw the Doctor suspicion off. Dean just stood there awkwardly for a minute. "I should go.."

Soon after Dean left Clara came in. "Well I talked to Cas he seemed weird but kind of nice. "Do you really think he's angel?"

"What no, no, no….maybe.

Clara looked at the Doctor. She really didn't think he would resort to that explanation so fast.

The Doctor could tell she wasn't going to buy that. "The universe is big place Clara there's stuff even I don't know about."

"Anyway, I am going talk to Dean. He was acting more of an ass than usual, I'll go see whats wrong with him."

"That's my Clara. The peace keeper."

Clara smiled and walked out.

The Doctor didn't want to tell Clara about the weird conversation he had earlier with Dean. Not yet anyway.

Dean was in his room. He started to think about what happened again. He just wanted everyone to stop trying to bring it up. Now he couldn't stop thinking about it. At least when he was on adventures with Clara and the Doctor he could keep his mind off it but they had been stuck in the same place for 4 days. His mind kelp coming back to it. Now Castiel was here reminding him even more about it. It's was all too much. Dean just wanted to stop thinking about it and threw the lamp next to his bed across the room. Clara walked in shortly after.

Clara saw the broken lamp on the floor. "What happen here?"

"It fell off the table," Dean said not looking at her.

"So it fell off the table and went across the room." Clara had an unamused look on her face.

"Yeah it's was weird. You guys might have a ghost. Might want to get some salt around the doorways. It should take care of that. Dean said sarcastically

"Clara had her arms folded and walked in."Uh….so what was that talk about with Cas earlier?"

Dean looked directly at her for the first time since she walked in. "How much of that did you hear?"

Clara thought that was a suspicious response But still told him what she heard. "You yelling at Cas to go away pretty much."

Dean was a bit relieved that she didn't hear the whole thing. Clara was looking at him now like she was waiting for a response.

"What?"

"Are you going to tell me what the fight was about"

"No. Are we done?

Clara shook her head. "You're unbelievable. Why are you even a hunter or traveling with us Dean? Is so you can feel yourself feel a hero?

"There nothing glamorous about being a hunter sweet heart." Don't talk like you know me."

"I do know about this. You have done nothing but drink, eat and screw the queen in the last 4 days. Kept to your self the rest of time, not helping out until very end and that's only because the guy came to you. Then I see you yelling at your so called friend and now you're breaking stuff." Clara's tone of voice got angry as she talked.

Dean stood up and started walking towards Clara."Well if I didn't know better I say you were stocking me. There's no need for that just cut right to chase if you like me so much. Hey were an in a bedroom right? Let's make it official." Dean tried to sound as cocky as he could but came out more pissed off. He thought that would make Clara go way.

Clara slapped him on the cheek. Dean just stood there looked down for a couple seconds, then walked out of the room.

Dean walked in the control room, Clara wasn't far behind. She wasn't done with him yet. The Doctor was on the phone connected to the control panel talking. "Yes, it's fine Kirsten, that's why I gave it to you in the first place. Ok, be right there by."

Before Dean or Clara could say anything the Doctor told them who he was talking to.

"Ok, my friend Kirsten is needing some help. Her brother has gone missing. He was traveling and the last place he could have gone was an inn."

"Who is Kirsten? Clara asked almost forgetting what happened between her and Dean.

"She helped me with werewolves back in the day."

"The chick sounds badass why doesn't she just go looking for her brother? Dean asked the Doctor.

"Her son is sick and can't leave him. I gave her a solar phone in case she ever needed anything. We can just look around. I owe her that. Also, we are going to the victorian era so….."

"I'm on it!" Clara yelled walking away.

"Where is she going?" Dean asked.

"They were more particular about what woman wore back then," the Doctor said.

Castiel walked into the room looking kind of sick again. "We moved again, didn't we?

"Cas just go lay down. You're not well enough yet." Dean said looking at Castiel.

"Dean I'm not letting you go out there alone."

"I have the Doctor and Clara nothings going to go wrong so sit your feathery butt down."

Castiel was too weak to argue. Clara came down with a victorian dress on. It was black and blue. The dress was beautiful but looked hard to get around in. Some of Clara's hair was pulled back but it was long now. This wasn't the first time the Tardis had made her some hair extensions. "Ready to go?"

"All set." The Doctor was walking towards the door.

Clara decided what just happen could wait until later. The Doctor needed help right now and she thought that was more important than Dean's temper tantrum. Dean made brief eye contact with her as Clara walked by him. She gave him the stink eye. "Well this trip is going to be wonderful," Dean said to him self sarcastically walking out the door. Castiel just stood there in the tardis unsure what to do with himself.

Castiel just stood there in the tardis unsure what to do with himself. "I'll be here then." No one seem to hear him.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Supernatural Doctor Who or their characters. Supernatural and Doctor Who is the property of CW Network and BBC, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Sorry this one is short.**

The Doctor parked the Tardis in a field, they walked until they came upon a road then they followed it.

"Hey Doc, whats the point of having a ship that can go anywhere when you park it 5 miles away from the place you want to be?" Dean asked getting tired of walking.

"I wanted to stay inconspicuous."

"Then why are you still wearing the bow tie and why do I have to wear all of this?" Clara pointed at her self. "And for the matter why does Dean get to dress normally?"

Dean had his usual attire on but now was wearing a black leather jacket because of the cold. "Maybe he just likes to play dress up with you. You know like a like a sex doll." Dean said right next to her ear.

Clara glared back at him with venom in her eyes. She had all of enough of Dean and was going to say something to the Doctor after their mission was done.

"What I already told you, people back in this times were more particular about what woman wore. Know one will even pay any attention to us." The Doctor waved his hand back and forth between himself and Dean.

"You never told me that, " Clara said.

"Oh right, you left the room. Well, you know now." Doctor said marching straight ahead.

They got to the inn very shortly after that. The Doctor ran up and knocked at the door. A pretty blonde girl with wavy hair, wearing a dark red dress and red lips answered. "Hello, can I help?"

"You sure can," Dean said smiling and looking the girl over. Clara hit him in the junk. The girl didn't really see what happened because the Doctor was stepped in the way.

The Doctor smile at the girl having no idea what was going on behind him. " Yes, you can. I heard this was an inn. Me and my friends would like to stay here for the night."

The girl looked around. "How did you get here?"

"We came on a buggy down the road but the horse started acting funny so we walked the rest of the way. Someone is coming tomorrow to take us." The Doctor hoping the lie worked.

The girl smiled. "Well, thats what were here for." She waved them in.

The three of them entered. The inn was huge. No way they could be making enough money all the way out here to keep this place going the Doctor thought to himself. "If you don't mind me asking what's a place like this doing out here?"

"This is my family home, we all live here. We just sell the extra rooms to help out with the money."

"With a house like this, I wouldn't think you have money problems," Clara said.

"Yeah you wouldn't," the girl said smiling. "Let me take you to your rooms. My names Amber by the way."

All three rooms were on the same floor. Dean was still talking it up with Amber. Clara walked in the Doctors room. "Were not actually going to stay here?"

"The Doctor was bouncing on the bed like a kid. "What why not this place is great. They used 3 different kinds of wood on the staircase.

"Doctor what are you not telling me?"Dean just walked in after she said that.

The Doctor stop bouncing and sat down on the bed. "Ok, Kirsten's brother stayed here for a reason. 9 people have gone missing and her brother was investigating this place."

"Why haven't the police done anything about it?" Clara asked.

"Well there isn't evidence to why they are gone and to be honest they just don't seem to care. It isn't like your time Clara." The Doctor took a moment to think about think he just said. "Ok maybe it is, but still we might be the only hope in finding Kirsten's brother."

"Ok that's fine but why the hell didn't you tell us this before?" Dean asked.

"Well Castiel was around and I was afraid he might try and get involved if he knew the trip was dangerous. The fellow can barely stand up, no way I'm taking him time traveling."

"So what do you need us to do? Clara asked.

"I need the two of you to asks questions look around. Get to know Amber and her family."

"I can do that, " Dean said smiling.

Clara rolled her eyes. "And what are you going to do?"

"I'll be checking the rooms too." The Doctor pull out his sonic screwdriver and walk out.

Clara gave Dean the stink eye and Dean flipped Clare the bird.

A girl with red hair came down the hallway. Oh hello, I'm Cassandra. I saw you were staying here and wanted to introduce my self." At the end of her sentence, she looked right at Dean."I'm a friend of Amber. I live here."

The Doctor went up to her and kissed the air next to her cheeks she just laughed when he was done. "Well nice to met you Cassandra I'm the Doctor and these are my friends Clara and Dean. The Doctor gestured towards them.

"Well if you need anything just ask." Cassandra took one last look at Dean then walked off.

"Do we have to go through this every time we stay somewhere?" Clara said knowing exactly what red heads intention were with Dean.

"Hey I can't help this," Dean said pointing to his face.

"How about I smash your face in the door couple of times and let see how much Cassandra likes you then."

The Doctor looked at the two of them. "What is going on? I sense tension between the two of you all day. I will not have my companions creating bad vibes."

"Vibes?" Dean said looking confused.

"I read it in a magazine. Now tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing Doc everything is just peachy."Dean walked past him and headed downstairs into the kitchen.

The Doctor looked over. "Clara?"

She smiled "We'll talk about later Doctor. There more important things going on right now." The Doctor wanted to push forward but knew she was right.

A girl with long brown hair was eating an apple. "Oh I am sorry are you a guest? She looked kind of scared.

"Uh…..yeah. The name Dean.

"Two men walked in. They were twins. "Oh hello there I see you met our sister Lynette." One of the men put his hand out to shake Deans.

"Are all of you friends of Amber too?" Dean asked while shaking their hands.

"Yes, she let us live here. We all are quite close. My name is Thomas and this is my brother Quinton." He waved at Dean.

"Well, I hope you enjoy you're stay here. Come along Lynette." She gave nervous smile at Dean when she left the room with her brothers.

Dean thought to him self, he might leave that girl alone. He didn't really want to deal with two brothers if push comes to shove.

Back in the Tardis.

Castiel was looking around. He was feeling better but was still way off and his powers were only at half capacity. He tried to read some stuff in the library but ended up picking up 50 shades of grey. "I still don't understand what this butt plug is," Castiel said to him self out loud. He decided to stop reading the book after that. Then he presses a button on the control panel and it started playing the Macarena song. He was confused by the Doctors machinery and just wanted to get away from it. He walked outside. He had no idea where the Doctor, Dean, and Clara had gone. Castiel gave up and laid down in the grass looking at the sky, waiting for them to get back.

"Anything to report?" the Doctor asked Dean and Clara as they were walking up to him.

"All the people here seem friendly enough so no. Anyway, it's getting late. At least pretend to get some sleep Doctor." Clara said waking to her room.

They ran out time to talk or look around without looking suspicious. The three of them slowly went to bed.

Dean was in his room started to get ready for some sleep then he heard a knock on his door. Dean opened it was Amber standing there. "May I come in for a moment?"

Dean smiled. "Sure." There was no way he was going to said no to the beautiful blond. He opened the door all the way to let her in.

"So what brings you here in the middle night? I didn't take you for that kind of girl." Dean said jokingly.

"Oh, there's a lot you don't know about me."Amber walked over and started kissing Dean and pushing his up his shirt with her hands.

Dean pulled back for a moment to look at her then started kissing her more passionately, while at the same time trying to get her dress off. All of sudden she stabbed him in the neck with a syringe.

Amber pulled away after that. Dean had his hand on his neck and his vision started to fade. "What the hell….." Dean fell to the floor and starting passing out.

Right before he did. Amber walked over to him. "That was way too easy." That was the last thing he heard before he blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Supernatural Doctor Who or their characters. Supernatural and Doctor Who is the property of CW Network and BBC, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

This one is darker and goes back and forth a lot, hope that's ok. Please leave reviews and tell me if I need to improve on anything. Thanks.

One of the twin brothers walked into Clara room. She was already a sleep. He grabbed her from behind put his hand over her mouth and Clara's eyes opened immediately. He stabbed Clara with a syringe as well before she could do anything and fell back into a deep sleep.

Amber was tying up Dean when Cassandra came running in. "We have a problem he's not there! Cassandra was referring to the Doctor. Amber eyes widened.

The Doctor was up exploring the small maze garden in the back. He was using his sonic screwdriver as a flashlight. It didn't take too long for him to get through. When he made it to the other side there was a huge water fountain. The Doctor smiled at the sight of it. The moment was short-lived. He turn around when he heard a sound coming from the maze. "Hello?"

Lynette the girl with the long dark hair stepped out.

"Oh hello there. I was just admiring your garden." The Doctor put his screwdriver in his coat pocket.

Lynette looked petrified. "You need to get out of here right now."

A new look of concerned came on the Doctor's face. "Why are you telling me this?"

"It doesn't matter just go, leave your friends and save your self."

"I don't care what's happening here but I can tell one thing I would never leave my friends behind. So tell me right now what is happening or I'm going back in there.

Lynette reluctantly agreed to tell him. "If you stay you'll be dead in the morning.

Dean woke up with his hands tied behind a support beam in the basement. He saw what looked like old dried up blood on the floor. Amber walked in holding a knife. "I see you're a wake, good."

"I really should have told you. I'm not really into the whole bondage thing. Dean said trying to make light of the situation. "So what the hell are you?"

"What kind of question is that?" Amber looked confused.

"You got to have some reason for me to be down here. A vampire needs some of my blood or how about a kitsune needs to eat my brain? Tell me if I guess it."

"Wow, I must have given you way too much sedation."

"So what you're just a human?" Dean said with disbelief.

"Sorry to disappoint." Amber smiled.

"Ok, then why are you doing this?"

Amber got down to the floor on eye level with Dean still holding the knife. "Because it's fun."

Clara was passed out. One of the twin brothers was carrying her. He laid her down on kitchen counter island, then he walked a way for a moment. Clara started to wake up. He apparently didn't use enough sedation on her. He gave her a very low dose thinking it wouldn't take much because of her size. She tried to get up but felt drowsy.

The brother got some rope out of a chest and walked back in. Clara was gone. The next thing he knew he was seeing stars. Clara had hit him in the back of the head with a frying pan. Clara stumbled out of the room to go look for her the Doctor or Dean.

"So you and your family are just a bunch sick son of bitches. Good to know. I won't feel bad when I kill you later." Dean said.

"Big talk for someone that's tied up right now." Amber was getting way to close to Dean's throat with that knife of hers. Dean didn't want to give away that he was becoming nervous.

"Oh you're scare isn't that precious."

"Bite me bitch."

"You know what I might take you up on that offer."

Amber backed away. "But right now I have to find your Doctor friend but don't worry I'll be back. Amber walked out the room.

Dean threw his head back in relief, then tried to wiggle out the ropes tied around his wrists.

Lynette was just getting done telling the Doctor what was going on here.

"So let me get this straight your friends and family are responsible for all the people that have gone missing around here?" The Doctor said in disgusted and anger.

"Yes." Lynette looked down saddened by it. "It all started with our parents. "They told use outsiders were evil and deserved to be punished, that we were doing Gods work. But they were just sick. They brain wash us into thinking this but now most of them are not evening doing it for those reasons anymore, they….they enjoy it." Lynette started to cry.

The Doctor calm down he could see that this girl wasn't the enemy. He lifted her chin up. "My trying to help me this tells me you're not like them. Right now the most important thing it to find my friends and get out of here."

"I already told you, going back there would be suicide!"

"Lynette thank you for trying to help but I'm not ever going to leave them. You already have done enough. Go back home now before they find us talking." The Doctor gave her a smile then walked past her, back into the maze.

Lynette stood there for a second, trying to decide what to do. "Wait!" She came running after the Doctor. "I'm coming with you."

"Lynette I can't let you come if it really is a suicide mission."

"But you can?" The both of them stood there for a moment. "I can't just sit by and watch anymore. "Please let me redeem my self."

The Doctor caved in. "Fine but stay close."

Clara still feeling bad but she was getting better at walking around now. She saw Amber walking up from the basement door. Clara didn't want to go down there but if there was a chance the Doctor or Dean could be down she had to take it. She got her frying pan ready as she walked down the basement stairs. She saw Dean tied to the support beam.

"Clara? I didn't think I would be happy to see you today."

Clara ran down started untying Dean. "The feeling mutual. What the hell is going on?"

Dean got up. "Just some psychopaths that want to kill us."

"Great." Clara said sarcastically

"At least there hotter then the last serial killers, me and my brother found. Now those were some real hillbillies. They had teeth in jars. I guess theirs were so bad they were fascinated by good oral hygiene."

"What are you going on about?"

Dean just dismissed her. "I tell you more about it later."

"Please don't."

Lynette and the Doctor making their way through the house.

"Doctor we need to go up to Amber bedroom, " Lynette said.

"What, Why?" the Doctor asked.

"The gate outside is locked by now. It's too tall to climb."

"We have already been over this Lynette, I'm not leaving here without my friends." The Doctor said firm.

"I know but after we find them we're going need to get out fast. We can't be looking around too long or they'll catch us."

"Good point." The Doctor spun around, then faced the stairs. "O, this way."

On the other side of the house.

"We need to find some weapons. Are there any back in the Tardis?" Dean asked looking at Clara.

"I have no idea."

"How do you not know? You live there!" Dean said frustrated with her.

"The Tardis is huge! There're rooms I never even been in before so don't get on me! Clara was now frustrated with Dean.

"Ok, we need to get back there and have a look. At the very least we can check on Cas. He might have his angel juice back and can help us out."

"What? No! were not leaving the Doctor here. They might be trying to kill him as we speak." Clara was started to get upset.

"Clara claim down. I promise you I won't leave the Doctor here but we can't help him like this. Ok?"

Clara nodded her head.

They made their way outside, being careful not to be seen. The gate was locked.

"Damn it!" Dean said out of frustration.

The gate and fence surrounding them. It was made out of metal rods, and about 20 feet tall. Dean was trying to get up but his boots couldn't get a grip. It had been raining earlier so it was especially slippery.

One of the brothers had spotted them by the gate. He stayed in the shadows waiting for an opportunity to grab one of them.

Clara was started to shake from the cold. "Dean stop it. We can't be out here any longer, they're going to find us."

Dean stopped. Then kicked the fence out of frustration. "Come on maybe there's another way to get out in the back.

The both of them sneaked around to the backyard. They stopped when they heard someone talking. Cassandra was talking to Amber the brother came up behind Clara and she screamed. Dean managed to pull her a way from him. Clara started swinging her frying pan. Cassandra and Amber heard the commotion and ran over.

Dean hit Amber right on the cheek almost knocking her out, then smiled about it.

Amber was pissed off. "You're going to regret that." Then she came at him with her knife.

Cassandra had a knife too. She went after Clara.

Clara was still fighting the brother but Cassandra grabbed her by the hair Clara dropped her fry pan, then held her behind. She had her knife on her throat now. She smiled, then started yelling at Dean. "Hey pretty boy, I got your girlfriend."

Dean looked over and saw her holding Clara.

"Stop right now and get on you're knees."

Dean reluctant did it. Cassandra smile got bigger.

Amber walked over and grabbed the frying pan Clara dropped, then hit Dean on the side of the head with it, knocking him out.

Dean woke up. His head was pounding and his wrists were tied in front of him. He was laying on the ground.

Amber saw him waking up. "Good your up. Wouldn't be much fun if you miss this."

Dean groaned. "What the hell did you do with Clara you crazy bitch."

"You really need to stop using that word. Amber said mockingly. "You really need to learn some manners."

Cassandra wasn't too far behind her. She laughed.

"Do we really have to kill him, he's so pretty." Cassandra laughed again. Dean just rolled his eyes.

The two brothers were digging a hole.

"Ok, can you please tell me where Clara is... bitch."

"Ok, enough of that. Amber took out a scarf and tie it around Dean's head and gag him with it. "There, much better."

Dean tried to pull it out.

"No." Amber got on the ground and put her knife up to Dean. "You pull that out, I"ll cut out you're tongue."

"Now listen to me. We usually don't kill people off this soon but you're more trouble then you're worth but don't think you're going to get off easy. See that hole over there?" Amber gestured her head. "You're going in there tonight."

Dean's eyes widened.

"I have a fun night planned out for you. You're going to be cold and alone, then you're going to die."

Dean cussed at her through the gag.

"Oh still playing the tough guy act. I've done this enough times to tell when someone is afraid. I sorry to tell you this but you can't hind anything with those big green eyes of yours.

Dean stopped looking at her after she said that.

The brothers crawled out of the hole.

"Oh look, there done and you're going in."


	10. Chapter 10

_**I don't own Supernatural Doctor Who or their characters. Supernatural and Doctor Who is the property of CW Network and BBC, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**_

 _ **Not my best work I know but it gets better. Sorry for the lackluster chapter, try harder next time. Input welcome.**_

Lynette and the Doctor made it up to Amber room. After a bit of searching, they found the key. Lynette grabbed one of her knives.

The Doctor a concerned look when Lynette did that.

"We might need this," Lynette said. She could see the worry in the Doctor's eyes.

"Ok, now that we have the key, where would they hide Dean and Clare?" The Doctor asked Lynette.

"Best bet is the basement. I"ll show you where it is."

They made there way there. Once inside they saw, it was empty. The Doctor's froze he saw the dry blood on the floor.

Lynette could tell he was getting upset. "There's not any fresh blood down here. Maybe they just put them somewhere else. We had to do that before."

The Doctor rubbed the side of his face. "Ok, we have to keep looking."

Lynette smiled at him. Then the two of them walked upstairs.

The two brothers grabbed Dean off the ground and shoved him into a wooded box that was in the hole. Dean tried to fight back but it was no use. Once inside, they nailed the box shut. Dean pulled the gag out and then used his teeth to under untie the ropes around his wrists. He then started kicking hard as he could but the wood was too thick.

This wasn't the first time Dean been in this situation but last time the box was made out of plywood and it was easy to break. The hard part was climbing out of the dirt. Dean started to feel sick when he realize they must have done this to someone, before. That's why the wood was so thick. This really made him want to get out and get pay back even more.

Clara was tied to a chair in the living room now. The Doctor and Lynette walked in.

"Clara!" the Doctor said excitedly.

Clara's eyes got big when she saw Lynette standing there. "Doctor what are you doing with her? She with them. The people here on sickos!. They drugged me and Dean."

"Don't worry she is here to help us. She told me everything that's been going on here." The Doctor said while untying Clara. "Where's Dean?"

" I don't know. Last I saw him was on the side area of the house, but he could be anywhere by now."

Doctor starting to scratch the back of his head trying to come up with a plan of what to do. "Clara I need you and Lynette go back to the Tardis immediately."

"What no! I'm not leaving you alone here. Besides the gate is locked."

The Doctor pull out the key from his pocket and gave it to her. "Clara I still need to find Dean but I can't have you in danger, while I'll do so."

Clara crossed her arms. "No. I'm coming with you and that's final. We're a team remember?"

"Same here," Lynette said shyly.

The Doctor started shaking his head and sighed. "What is it with you people? Why does everyone want to explorer the murder house? Well, come on then, if you're coming." The Doctor stepped out the doorway. Waving at them to get going.

Dean was started to panic. He was kicking and hitting the wooden box he was stuck in. He was screaming for help.

Dean realized no one knew he was down here. Even if the Doctor or Clara got a way from the creeps they would have no way of knowing where to look for him. Dean was getting more freaked out by the second. Then he had an idea. Maybe Castiel would hear Dean if he prayed to him. It had worked before but Castiel was still in the Tardis. Dean thought his prayers might not reach him there but it was worth a shot. "Cas I need your help buddy. Please come find me."

The Doctor, Clara, and Lynette were walking through the house.

Cassandra walked up on them by accident. "Lynette what are you doing? Are you helping them?" A look of anger came across Cassandra's face.

"We can't keep doing this anymore. It's wrong." Lynett's eye started to water.

"Oh please, you're just bad as us. You killed people too. Don't tell me you didn't like it."

"No, I didn't, you all forced me. You kept saying it would get easier but it never did." Lynette was now crying hard now. "You were all were just sick and didn't want to admit it."

"Please, you're just as guilty as all of us. There's blood on your hands too. I saw the look on your face when you killed for the first time. That man begged you to stop." Cassandra was walking closer to Lynette, as she talked. "Why don't you tell them what you did to his son?

"Enough!" Lynette lost it and pulled her knife out and stabbed Cassandra.

Cassandra looked shocked then dropped to the floor.

The Doctor ran over to her. She bled out so fast there was nothing he could do for her. Lynette knew exactly where to stab her so she would die quickly.

Lynette started crying.

The Doctor stood up. "We need to go."He said quietly. The Doctor didn't want to talk about what just happen. He felt sick.

Dean was hitting, kicking, and praying. "Cas Please! I don't want to go back, please! Dean was started to cry now.

Castiel was laying on the ground looking at the stars when he heard Deans prayers. He could sense where he was. Castiel started going down the road. When he got to the gate, he pushed as hard as he could. The gate doors flew open. He made his way to where Dean was but didn't see him. Instead, he saw to men that looked exactly the same, patting the dirt down with their shovels.

Castiel walkout to talk with them.

"I'm looking for someone named Dean Winchester. Tell me where he is and there will be no problems."

The two brothers laughed at him. "Sorry friend but you're way too late for him. But here's his grave. You can still pay your respects."

Castiel looked down at the ground. When he did one the brothers hit him with his shovel. All it did to Castiel was push his head to the side. He turned his head back, the brothers looked confused. One of them pulled out a knife and stabbed Castiel right in the chest. Castiel just pulled it out then stabbed one of the brothers through the bottom of his chin. Castiel left it in then the brother dropped dead on the ground.

Castiel started to walk up to the next brother. He was scared. "Were sorry ok. Just don't kill me."

"Dean Winchester now!" Castiel said angrily.

"We buried him in a box right here. If you hurry he might still be alive."

Castiel put his hand on the brother's head. His eyes and mouth glowed a bright white light and then burned away. He was dead instantly. Castiel picked up the shovel and started digging.

Clara saw how distraught Lynette was. "Are you ok?"

"No… Cassandra was like my sister. She was evil but I still loved her. My family is screwed up but there all I have."

Clara was afraid Lynette was getting cold feet. Clara looked directly at her. "Hey, you're stronger and better than them. You will find now people to bring in you're life again. I promise, Ok?"

Lynette nodded her head.

"How did you know stabbing her there would kill here so fast." The Doctor interrupted. His curiosity was getting at him.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that question? "Lynette said looking sad again.

"No…..no I don't.

Castiel made it to the woodbox. He smashed it opened. He saw Dean lying there with his eyes close. Castiel pulled him out. Castiel started to shake and hit Dean on the cheeks. "Dean wake up!" Castiel didn't know what else to do.

Dean started to cough and gasp for air. "Cas?"

"I heard you're prayer."

Dean looked around and saw the two dead brothers. He looked back at Castiel who was cover in dirt. He pulled Castiel into a hug. Castiel hasn't sure what to do and kept his arms down. "Why are you squeezing my body?"

"It called a hug Cas, it means I'm glad to see you."

Dean didn't want to let the angel go but knew he had to. They still needed to find the Doctor and Clara.

Dean stopped hugging Castiel and grab the knife still stuck inside the brothers head. "Come on."

Dean and Castiel Were searching the house for a while, before they found Doctor and Clara.

"Dean!" The Doctor yelled excitedly, then hugged him.

Dean just patted him on the back. "Ok, buddy I think I had enough hugging. Wait, whats she doing here?" Dean became very guarded when he saw Lynette.

"It's ok Lynette helped us, she's no threat." The Doctor said.

Dean was still cautious of her. "Have you seen any of the other psychopaths? Cas took care of the brothers.

"Cassandra is dead," Clara said then looked at Lynette. She just looked distraught.

"So all that leaves is Amber. Come on she has to be here, somewhere." Dean started to walk off but the Doctor grabbed his arm.

"Dean were leaving."

"Hell no. That bitch tried to kill me. There is no way I'm letting her go."

"Dean I'm not putting everyone at risk so you can get some revenge." The Doctor said firmly.

"She could do this to some one else down the road. I am not letting her hurt anybody else."

Dean had a point, the Doctor thought to him self. "Ok we find her but we don't kill her unless it's absolutely necessary."

"But-"

"No buts. There has been enough death tonight." Dean nodded his head so he didn't have to argue.

They heard the front door open it was Amber trying to get a way. Dean started running after her.

She made it to the road and Dean stabbed her in the back. She fell down. "Please don't kill me. I sorry what I did to you."

"Don't bullshit me. You enjoy every minute when you put me down in that hole!" Dean was yelling at her now.

"I'm sorry I'll never do it again I promise." Amber pleaded.

"No, you're not sorry. You're sorry you got caught."

"Dean stop!" The Doctor yelled. "You're better than this. You don't have to kill her."

Dean thought about it for a minute, then started thinking about all the people that suffered because of this girl and couldn't let that go. He stabbed her in the chest, then repeated the action over and over again, until Castiel had to stop him.

"It's over Dean!" Castiel grab Dean from behind so he couldn't stab the dead girl anymore.

They all were standing by the house.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" The Doctor asked Lynette.

"No Doctor. I want to make this place into a real inn. I'll even let people stay here for free. Lynette put on a sad smile. "It's the least I could do now that my family dead." Lynette looked like she was going to cry.

"Lynette you're a good person that been brought up, in a bad situation. Don't let Cassandra last words get to you. Whatever you did is in the past and never look back." The Doctor gave her a sad smile. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a solar phone. "If you ever need anything just put this out in the sun for 30 minutes then press the blue button and you'll be available talk to me."

Lynette stared at the device confused. "Is it magic."

The Doctor laughed. "No, it's not magic. Just don't lose it."

Lynette smiled at him.

The four of them walked slowly back to the Tardis. Once inside the Doctor called Kirsten and told her everything that happen. Everyone was really quiet for the next few hours.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Supernatural or their characters. Supernatural is the property of CW Network and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Time to tackle some serious stuff. Review if you can. Thank you.**

Dean rushed off in a hurry not even looking at anyone.

"I'm sensing awkwardness," Castiel said to Clara who was just sitting on the cushion chair.

"We're all just tired Cas," Clara said.

Dean was now in his room. The Doctor stop by. "Are we going to talk about what happened back there?" The Doctor asked.

"What's there to talk about?" Dean said.

"I told you no more killing and you did it anyway. You disobeyed one of my orders."

"Oh I sorry, I didn't let psycho bitch, that buried me alive, go," Dean said angrily.

"This is my ship and you do what you're told."

"Are you done?" Dean just wanted the conversation to be over.

"Do anything like that again and you're off my ship!" The Doctor walked out angrily.

Dean looked over for the first time after he left. "He felt like he owed the Doctor an apology but didn't have the strength it muster one up right now. He just laid down instead.

"One by one each of them went to bed, even the Doctor.

Dean once again started dreaming.

In the Dream, Dean was chained to a metal wall, with his hands over his head. He looked completely out of it. The demon Alastair was looking over his tools, on the table. "So what it's going to be today Dean? Acid, fire, pulling your limbs off?" Alastair was smiling. "Or you could just say yes and be done with all of this?"

"Yes," Dean said weakly. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

Alastair Just stopped and turn to Dean, not believing what he just heard. "What did you say?"

"Yes….please…..please just make it stop." Dean was having trouble getting the words out.

Alastair started to smile again, he was overjoyed of what he just heard. "Finally." He clicked his fingers, and the chains holding Dean disappeared. Dean dropped to the floor.

"It's ok Dean don't look so sad you held out for 30 years that quite an accomplishment, although someone with the same name held out much longer than that but it's not a competition here." Alastair couldn't help but still torture him with some digs. Dean wouldn't look at him. "Now follow me or you're going back on the rack." Alastair looked serious when he said that.

Dean got up and followed Alastair to a room much like the one he was being tortured in. There was a girl chained up and crying.

Alastair smiled at Dean and offered him the blade. "You know what to do." Dean looked at it. For a second Alastair thought Dean might be backing out. "Do it or you're going back!" Alastair barked at him.

Dean grabbed the blade then walked over to the girl. He looked down for a second. Dean then started violently cutting into the girl. Dean woke up after that.

Dean sat on the side of the bed and turn the light on. "Some of Bitch!" Castiel was standing there and scared the crap out him. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Dean was yelling at Castiel.

"Sorry, Dean I want to make sure you were alright."

"Well, you could had just asked, instead of watching me like some kind of stalker," Dean said angrily.

"Well, I would…" Castiel stop what he was saying.

"But?" Dean asked.

"You lie about how you're really feeling."

"I'm not lying Cas. I'm fine."

"Dean….I heard what you said in your prayer, about not wanted to go back."

"So I panic little so what?"

"Dean-"

"Enough all ready!" Dean interrupted. "I need a drink."

Dean walked to the kitchen Castiel followed. Dean pulled out a bottle of booze and started drinking it.

Clara was up on the count of her stomach growling but stop when she heard Dean and Castiel talking in the kitchen. She peeked around the corner and watched them.

"Dean we have been over this you need to talk about it," Castiel said to Dean.

"How that going to help?" Dean asked.

"It's obvious you are holding back some emotions about the ordeal. It's only normal after what happened."

"So what? Do you want to me spill my guts out Cas?"

"Is this going to be like a campfire story or like what the drunks do, in an AAA meeting? Is going to magically make everything better? Tell me Cas." Dean was starting to get passive aggressive in the conversation.

"Dean-"

"No, it's ok if you really want to know how about I tell you all the awesome times I had down there. Oh how about I tell you about the time how Alastair actually spilled my guts out onto the floor, then picked them up and showed them to me or, how about when he peeled my skin off. That one took hours. Oh, there was the acid bath, that was really fun. Or how about I tell you how I did the same things to other people and even got some sick enjoyment out of it. Cas how's is that for your little therapy session! Dean threw the bottle across the room.

Castiel just stood there.

Dean felt the lump in his throat and looked down then let out a sob. Dean slid down to the floor and put his head on his knees. Castiel got sat down next to him.

"Dean it's ok."

"No, it's not what I did to those people... to save my own skin…. I was evil."

"Dean, when humans are in hell for that long anything that's not pain, is mistaken as joy. All it is one pain is less than another. If you really were evil Dean you wouldn't even feel bad about it."

Dean looked up at Castiel"You should have just left me there. How am I supposed to live with this?" Dean just put his head down and went back to sobbing.

Clara was in shock to see him like that. He was so cocky and arrogant all the time she thought he was just another jerk but now hearing what he was carrying around with him all the time Clara couldn't help but felt sorry for him.

After Dean went back to his room. Castiel walked back out to the console room. Clara was waiting for him.

"Whats wrong with him?"

Castiel stood there not sure what to do.

"I saw what happen in the kitchen. Don't lie to me. I need to know the true."

"Ok let's find somewhere more private." They walked into one of the empty bedrooms.

Clara sat on the bed she gestured to Castiel come sit next to her and he did.

"Dean went to hell for 4 months."

Clara looked shocked.

Castiel continued. "But in hell for every month your there it's 10 years. That means he was in hell for almost 40 years."

Clara was couldn't believe what the angel was telling her.

"Why did he go there, did he die?"

"No…..Dean sold his soul to save his brothers life. The demon only gave him one year to live after that. They tried to find a way out of the deal but they ran out of time. I was sent to find and save him from hell."

"Dean said he tortured people down there."

Castiel looked away from Clara. "Yes, he did. A demon tortured Dean tried to make a deal with him. If Dean tortured other souls he wouldn't have felt pain anymore. He held out for 30 years but couldn't take it anymore and... made the deal."

Clara just sat there thinking over everything Castiel just told her.

Castiel wasn't sure what she thought of all this.

Clara looked back at him "Thank you Castiel for telling me." Castiel just stared at her. Clara walked out the room.

Dean couldn't fall back to sleep and was just sitting in the tv room, on the big couch. Clara walked in.

"What do you want?" Dean was tired and didn't want to hear another speech about how he was acting like an ass, like the one with Clara earlier, when he broke the lamp.

"Why are you up? You got to be tired after dealing with the psycho killers."

"Yeah you would think." Dean was being short with her. He just wanted Clara to go away.

Clara got quiet for a moment, then finally talked. "I saw and heard what happen in the kitchen, Dean."

Dean froze . He really hoped all she was talking about was the broken bottle. "Oh yeah, that bottle just flew across the room. I am telling you ghosts." Dean said sarcastically.

"Dean that's not what I'm talking about. I heard what you and Cas were saying. Castiel also told me everything."

Dean's eyes darted back and forth.

"Damn it. That dick head really needs to know when to keep his mouth shut." Dean said to himself. He looked back at Clara."He told you I was in hell?"

"Yes."

"He told you what I did in hell?"

Clara looked down. "Yes. I told you already. I heard your conversation and Cas told me everything."

Dean looked away from Clara. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Tell me what a sick little freak I am for doing what I did. How I should still be there. I know you want to, how couldn't you?"

Clara walked over to him and pulled in for a hug.

"Dean what you did back there doesn't make you a monster. Anybody would crack and a lot sooner too. No one should have to go throughout that."

Dean was in shock. He slowly hugged her back and started crying on her shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Supernatural or their characters. Supernatural is the property of CW Network and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Not my best work but what you going to do. Please leave reviews if you can. Thank you.**

About 10 hours later.

All of them were getting up. The Doctor was up first of course. He was at the control panel with Castiel standing next to him.

"The Tardis gets fuel from a star that was harvest at the end of its life cycle. The star is stuck in a time loop at the very moment where it's was going to implode on its self. The energy star is releasing is captured and used to run the Tardis. " The Doctor was telling all of this to Castiel.

"That's sound very complicated," Castiel said to the Doctor. "Timelords always amazed me, I was glad my father made you."

Clara walked in the room. She was wearing t-shirts and jeans, with high heel sneakers. "So God made us and the Timelords?

"Yes that's why you're species look so similar. He made others species as well but other Gods did most of it."

"What a minute so there more than one God?" Clara asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and every religion is true."

The Doctor and Clara just stared at Castiel.

Castiel looked around awkwardly. "I thought this was common knowledge."

Clara smiled at Castiel. "Would you excuse us for a minute. I need to talk to the Doctor. The two of them walk out the room. Once alone Clara told the Doctor everything that happened to Dean.

Doctor was leaning back, with his hand on his chin, thinking.

"Well, you're going to tell me what's going on up there?" Clara pointing to his head.

"I don't know what to say. To go through a traumatic like that, could and should make someone go insane. We need to keep a closer eye on him, to make sure he all there."

Clara nodded her head in agreement.

The both of them walked back out Castiel hadn't moved an inch.

Dean started to wake up. For the first time since he got back from hell, he didn't have a nightmare. Maybe all that Dr. Phil crap does help, Dean thought to himself. He got cleaned up and walked out to the console room.

"What are you going to have us go up against now, some crazy dentists? Because I would like to keep my teeth," Dean said sarcastically.

"No none of that." The Doctor was waving his hands. "I think all of us need a break from the craziness. "Let's go to Prars 6O0K. It's a lot like Criri, and all of us could use the rest."

The Tardis landed. Castiel looked like he was going to sick.

"Are you alright?" Clara asked.

"I'll be fine. It's just every time you move the Tardis my powers are temporarily weakened."

"Cas maybe you should go home. I'm sure Sam could use your help," Dean said.

"I'm not leaving here without you Dean."

Dean rolled his eye. "Well get use to this you big baby because I'm not leaving anytime soon."

"De-"

Dean walked away from him then out the door before Castiel could say anything. Doctor followed and Clara gave Castiel a sympathetic looked then walked out the door with him.

The place they were at was a mix of a futuristic new york, and blade runner. There were shops and places to eat all around them as they walked the street. There were all kinds of different aliens as well. They almost ran into a guy that looked like a slug made of jelly. Dean was curious what would happen if he poked him. Has they walk he saw a building was some provocative images running on their screens, outside of the building.

"Hey Doc, what's that place?" Dean pointed to the build.

The Doctor started to look in embarrassed. "Well, that's where people go to appreciate….. female anatomy."

"Oh, you mean a strip club." Dean got a cheeky smiled.

"You could call it that."

Clara could see where is was going.

"Awesome! There no way I'm missing out on going to an alien strip club."

"Dean were not going in there." The Doctor said really wanted to the move on. Trying to stop anymore embarrassment.

"Why not? What's the matter, don't swing that way?"

"What no! It's just not appropriate." The Doctor looked away from him.

Dean held his hand out. "Give me some cash then and, I'll go by myself."

The Doctor was going to argue but gave in he then pull out a card. "Here don't make a scene and we'll meet back here in an hour."

Dean took the card from him and smiled. "You coming, Cas?"

Castiel looked nervous. "I'll stay here with them." Castiel looked at the Doctor and Clara.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine. Freaking stick in the muds." Dean walked off to the strip club.

"Too bad going to hell didn't kill his libido," Clara said sarcastically.

"Come on there lots to see." The Doctor started waking again.

They walked for awhile then saw a place to eat. They looked around. There was a stage in the back. Some humanoid aliens were playing strange instruments. The three of them sat down and order some food but when it came it wasn't what they were expecting.

"Is it still alive?" Clara asked in disgust. On her plate looked like a giant centipede and some of its legs were still moving.

"I think it's almost dead." The Doctor said not quite sure what to do.

Castiel touched it with his finger and accidentally healed it. The creature started running around the table. The Doctor and Clara stood up and screamed. Castiel just sat there.

It jumped on the Doctor. Clara took her shoe off and tried to hit it, but keep missing and she just ended up hitting the Doctor, over and over again.

"Would you stop that!" The Doctor said squirming around still trying to get the thing off of him.

Castiel got up and grab the creature and crushed it.

"I thought you said your powers weren't working," Clara said trying to catch her breath.

"My powers are weakened but I think this thing was only hurt a little, that's why it was brought back so easily." Castiel held up the giant centipede.

They started to look around and saw everyone looking at them and the musicians had stopped playing.

"Sorry." The Doctor said with an embarrassed looked on his face.

Back at the strip club, Dean was having trouble getting aroused. Mainly because he couldn't tell what he was looking at half the time. "Captain kirk made this look way more glamorous," Dean said to himself.

Everything in the restaurant had calmed down and they even manage to get some food that wasn't alive.

They were letting people on stage to sing now. One of the aliens tried to get Castiel up there. Not sure what to do he let them take him to the stage. Clara told one of the aliens to pick an ancient, classic, human song.

The small alien girl gave him the microphone. "Now just sing the words that on the screen.

Dean got bored and left. He saw no one was back yet and called the Doctor. "Hey, where you guys at?" Doctor gave him directions to where to find them.

Dean walked inside and saw Castiel on the stage.

"Oh baby, baby, oh, baby. Oh, baby, baby how was I supposed to know that something wasn't right here. Oh, baby, baby I shouldn't have let you go." Castiel wasn't really singing so much as talking through the song.

The Doctor was smiling and Clara was laughing. Dean just stood there shock in what he was seeing. He pulled out his phone and started filming it.

Sam was using his laptop at Bobby's house when his phone rang. There was a video sent from Dean. He played it. Sam scowled at what he was looking at.

"My loneliness is killing me and I must confess, I still believe, when I'm not with you I lost my mind. Give me a sign. Hit me, baby, one more time."

He tried to call Dean after that but just got his voicemail. Leave your nightmare after the beep. "Dean I don't know what the hell you and Cas are doing but get your ass back here right now!" Sam was getting pissed. It's been other two weeks since he last talked to Dean and still haven't gotten over the moped incident. Sam threw the phone on the table when he was done.

Dean and Clare started to drink, the Doctor didn't because he doesn't like the taste of alcohol. Castiel just watched.

After a little while, Dean started taking pictures with his phone and started sending them to Sam.

1 day has gone by now.

Clara had changed into a plaid dress and was talking with Doctor in the kitchen. Dean came walking in wearing nothing but his t-shirt and boxer shorts.

"Would you please put your pants on," Clara said in disgust.

"Shut up it's hot in here." Dean grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge.

The Doctor noticed Dean sweating. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and started scanning. "Dean stick your tongue out like this and say uu-uh-hh." The Doctor made the gesture.

Dean looked confused but did what the Doctor asked.

"Oh, that's not good." The doctor said looking at him.

"What's not good?"

"It seems that you caught the virus p20 while you were at Prars."

"Virus p20? What is that, some kind of alien deadly disease?" Dean started to look panic.

"What no!" The Doctor waved his hand. "It's like a more intense version of the flu. You'll be fine but you're going have to ride it out."

"Oh come on you got to have some kind of cure for this."

"Afraid not. Follow me." The Doctor walked out, then went to the TV room. "Here, sit." The Doctor gestured for Dean to come over. Dean sat down on the couch. "Just rest and this will pass over in about a day or two."

"Great I can just watch the damn Disney channel until it over," Dean said sarcastically.

"Someone should look after you."

"I'm a grown man I don't need someone to take care of me when I'm sick for crying out loud."

"I think you're underestimating this virus. It won't kill you'll but going to hurt like hell."

Dean gave the Doctor a pissed off look.

"Sorry, poor choice of words." The Doctor said trying to smooth things over.

"I'll stay with you, Dean." Castiel was standing behind the couch. Dean jumped.

"Damn it!" how long have you been standing there?

Castiel just gave him an expressionless look.

"Let's get out here Clara before you catch it too." The Doctor said walking out of the room.

Clara wanted to get a dig in before she left. "You know this is what you get for going to that strip club."

"You know I can cough on you," Dean said looking drained.

"Besides what wrong with having a little fun?"

"That's not what I meant. This is what you get for not inviting me to come along."

Dean looked confused. "Wait I thought you said you had a boyfriend before?"

"Dean there more than just gay and straight."

Dean's eyes got big. "You just got so much hotter right now."

Clara laughed and walked out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Supernatural or their characters. Supernatural is the property of CW Network and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Please leave reviews if you can. Thank you.**

"Let's go to ancient Rome for a visit, to keep you away from Dean, until he gets better." The Doctor said to Clara while pressing some buttons. "Behold Rome!" The Doctor was standing outside Tardis with his arms wide.

Clara looked around. "This doesn't look like Rome."

They were standing in a parking lot.

"Well maybe I put in the wrong coordinates…...oh well, let's have a look around."

"Seriously?"

"Some of my bests adventures happen by accident."

"In a dollar store parking lot parking lot?"

"I once met a prime minster in a place such like this."

"If so say so." Clara followed him.

As they Walked, Clara started to notice a lot of missing children signs posted around the old town. She walked up to one and started reading it.

"Doctor, don't you think this is a little strange?"

The Doctor took the piece of paper away from Clara and looked at it. "I think it's tragic."

"No, that's not what I meant. Just look how many they are." Clara started pointing to every store and each one had a missing children signs on the windows.

The Doctor looked concerned. "Your right. Let's talk to the locals."

They walked into a bar. An older looking woman with short blond hair was behind the bar counter. "What can I get you two?"

"Just soda, thanks," Clara said, then smiled.

"Ok, two soda's then." She smiled, then sat down two bottles in front of them.

"Oh, could I get a bendy straw?" The Doctor asked.

"You all are not from around here?" The woman said as she got one of the straws from a box behind her.

"What gave it away? The clothes or the accents," Clara said smiling.

The woman just laughed. "So what brings into town?"

The Doctor pull out his wallet. "Where here investigate the missing kids."

"Oh, that..." The woman smile faded from her face. "It's a real shame all those kids went missing. I glad someone is looking into it."

"Do you know anything about it?" Clara asked.

"Not much. It all started about three months ago. Kids would go missing at night. At first, people thought it was just some home invasions but some rumors say it's the parents were doing this, them self but I don't believe that. No one really knows."

"Are the police still investigationing it?" The Doctor asked.

"They say there are but no new leads."

The two of them thank the women and walked out of the bar shortly after that.

"Doctor are you ok?"

"I've seen this before. I might know what it is."

"What is it?"

"A Zorg."

"What a Zorg?" Clara asked confused.

"There a creature that needs human blood to survive but they feed only on kids.

"Why children?"

"Becasue they have a certain hormone that's not found in adults. Will out it the Zorg can't survive."

"Are you sure about this?"

"A long time ago I was in a town just like this, kids were going missing. I looked into it and I met a hunter. He knew everything about the creature, well much as a human can know."

Clara scowled. "io!"

"Sorry. We team up and found it.

"What did you do when you caught?"

"We didn't catch it. Let's just say the hunter took care of it."

The doctor stops and thought for a minute. "Clara there might be a hunter here, we have to find him or her."

"Why? You said the last guy knew what he was doing."

"That only because I told him how to kill it. Most people have never seen one of these things. If a hunter goes in unprepared they could easily be need to find the Zorg first. Come along."

"Where do we even start?" Clara asked the Doctor, as they walked down the street.

"Emote areas mostly. They hid in places where most people would have a hard time surviving." The doctor stopped and looked around in a circle. "We need a map."

They went to the Sheriff's office. The Doctor flash his psychic paper around and asked if anyone here had knowledge of the most deserted places in town.

One of the officers tried to help them.

He was kind of a heavy man with dark skin and mustache.

"Well reckon the old apple farm is your best's bet. That is if you're looking for somewhere secluded. What is all this about again?" The officer asked.

"Uuuhhh…. sorry very important FBI work here." The Doctor said taking one of the maps walking backward.

"But I'll be sure to let you know soon as the higher ups give me permission to speak for about it." Doctor ran out the door.

Clara smiled at the officer then followed him.

The officer just scratched his head.

"Ok, why are you being so secretive all of a sudden?" Clara said trying to catch up with the Doctor.

"Well…..I'm not entirely sure if this thing really is a Zorg but if it is, we can't be putting other people life's in danger."

"What about our life's? You said you got help from a hunter last time."

The Doctor put his finger out. "Yes but a hunter knows that weird, out of this world, stuff exist. An officer doesn't and won't believe anything we say. He could get hurt."

"How about we go back and get Dean he is a hunter after all?"

"Yeah….. about that." The Doctor started to look guilty. "I made have played down the Virus p20, a little."

Clara's eyes got big. "What are you saying? I hope you're not saying he could die from it?"

"What, no! He'll be perfectly fine in a couple of days. But he not going to be in any shape to be going on any hunting trips."

"AAAAHHH! Cas! I'm dying." Dean said laying on the couch.

"I think you're grossly blowing things out of proportion," Castiel said standing next to him.

"I've been dry-heaving into a bucket for two hours, how it that blowing things out of proportion?!" Dean said angrily.

"Cas?"

"Yes Dean?"

"If I don't make it, I want you to have you to have my car."

"I don't drive Dean." Castiel didn't express much emotion, but he was obvious getting sick of patronizing Dean.

"That's why I letting you have it. You won't screw it up. I left to Sam last time and that bastard put an iPod dock in it. You don't even know what an iPod dock even is." Dean started to cough after that.

Castiel rolled his eyes and started to walk out the room.

"What the hell dude?"

"Had enough listening to you complain Dean!" Castiel yelled from the other room.

"Cas! Cas! Castiel! it's importance."

Castiel walked back in the room. "What is it, Dean?"

"Chicken noodle soup." Dean put on a cocky smile on. Castiel just walked again without saying a word.

"You're going to get right?"

The Doctor and Clara had checked out several abandon places. It was started to get dark. They walked into a barn and took a look around.

"We need to get going soon you don't want to be around when these things are awake." The Doctor said quietly.

"I don't want to be around them at all Doctor," Clara said.

"Well, I don't think there anything here," Doctor said kicking a rock on the ground.

Clara thought she heard a noise coming from the hay pile. She walked up to it slowly. Suddenly something attacked her. It looked like a woman but her skin was gray and she had red eyes.

"Clara!" The Doctor tried to help her but the creature threw him across the barn.

A man with a shotgun came running in and shot at the creature. It looked at him and screamed. The creature ran up the latter, then out the window.

The man walked up to Clara. "Are you alright?"

Clara groaned. "I think so." She had some scratch on her but no permanent damage. The man helped her up.

The Doctor was getting up on his own. "Well, good thing you were here. I thought this place was abandon."

"It is and you two nut jobs shouldn't be here."

"Wait, why are you here?" Clara asked holder her arm.

"Let's just said this is my job and if you don't get out of here the both of you are going get yourselves killed." The man said more forceful. He started to walk away from them.

"You don't know what it is, do you?" The Doctor asked him.

"Not yet but I'll figure it out."

"No you won't but I do know, what that thing was and I know you're a hunter."

The man turned around. "How do you know about that?"

"I've met both before." The Doctor put his hands in his pockets. "I also know how to kill that thing. Interested?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer I don't own Supernatural Doctor Who or their characters. Supernatural and Doctor Who are the property of CW Network and BBC, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

The Man looked the Doctor over. "Tell me."

"Not until we get out of here and get my friend some stitches."

Clara's arm was started to bleed pretty bad.

"Besides I don't have the ingredients here, anyway."

The Man reluctantly agreed. "Ok, but you two are not coming with me after this. I kill it by myself. Understood?" He looked directly at the Doctor.

The Doctor didn't like the terms but needed to get Clara out of there. "Deal."

The three of them walked back to an old 1967 black Impala, parked in the dirt.

They drove for a while before the man started to asks some questions. "So what do I call you two?"

"I'm called the Doctor and this is Clara.

The man look in his rearview mirror after he heard Clara's name. She just smiled at the mirror. The man nodded his head. "I'm John."

John looked to be in his late 30's early 40's. He had dark brown hair and was wearing a brown leather jacket.

"Well good to meet you, John." The Doctor said.

"Well, it's not good to meet you. The two of you could have gotten your selfs killed back there. I hope you guys aren't trying to become hunters because I can tell you right now you won't last a day. Especially dress like that."

"Oh no!" The Doctor said waving his hands. "I've had team up with another hunter before and he took it down."

"So he did the dirty work and you just watch?" John was now driving with one hand off the wheel.

"I made the chemical compound that took it down, so I did a little more than just watched."

John gave the Doctor a unamused look.

About 20 minutes later John pulled the car into a hotel parking lot. The place looked dirty. It couldn't nave been more than 2 stars. I have some medical supplies where I'm staying. I can fix your girl right up."

"I'm not his girl," Clara said from the backseat.

John half smile at the remark and got out of the car.

John walked into the hotel first.

"Daddy!" An excited little boy with long brown said. He jumped up and ran over to John, to give him a hug. The boy couldn't have been more than 4 years old.

"Hey, kiddo." John looked around. "Where your brother?"

"He went to the diner to get us something to eat." The little boy said.

"Damn it. I told him not to leave here. It's too dangerous. There's a kid killing a monster on the lose." John said to himself. "How long as he been gone?"

"Two minutes." The boy said nervously.

"That monster is hurt so there no immediate danger right now. Your son should be ok." The Doctor said trying to make John feel better.

"Yeah maybe." John was still concerned. John ruffles his son's hair then went to get the first-aid kit. "Clara come here and let me look at your arm."

Clara thankfully didn't need stitches. John stop the bleeding and wrapped up her arm up. John looked around after he was done. "Damn it. He's still not back."

"I'll go look for him if that's ok? Clara asked.

John nodded. Clara walked out.

"Ok Doctor now tell what the hell that thing is and how do I kill it."

Clara made her way to the diner. It's was right next to the hotel. She saw a little boy about 8 years old sitting at the counter. Clara walked over and sat next to him.

The waitress asked her if she wanted anything, Clara told her just a milkshake.

The little boy looked at her. "Wow usually don't see girls that look like you, around places like this."

Clara laughed. "Are you trying to hit on me?" She was slightly amused by the whole thing.

"Well I had to try, most of the girls look like the night of the living dead around here." The boy said nervously.

"I'm old enough to be your mother," Clara said laughing.

"I don't mind taking on a cougar."

Clara was amused by the little boy. He kind of reminded her of Dean. He even had blond hair and green eyes like him.

The waitress brought the little boy two boxes and a drink.

Clara saw him having trouble trying to carry all that. "Hey if you're just going to the hotel let me help."

The boy looked nervous but nodded his head yes.

The two of them walked back to where John was staying. When the boy opened the door he was surprised to see his father standing there. "Dad?"

"And where the hell have you been?" John said angrily.

The boy tried to explain himself. "We were both hungry and you were gone for a long time. I wasn't sure you would be coming back tonight."

"I don't care. I gave you an order to sit here until I got back. You can't be out there right now, it's too dangerous. What would happen if you came back and something happen to your brother?"

"Sorry, dad." The little boy was started to look fluster.

The Doctor was started to notice the boy was taking what his dad said to heart too much. "John I think that's enough, we still have to get the supplies."

John rubbed his forehead. "Fine, there's a convenience store right across the street.

The Doctor gave the kid a sympathetic smiled and walked out.

John went to the bathroom.

The kid just sat down at the table. Clara grabbed the younger one and sat him down next to him. "Come on your food getting cold."

After they got done eating the Doctor still wasn't back yet. "I'm bored the younger boy said."

"You're always bored." The older boy said.

Clara looked around. "Are there any toys he plays with?" She asked John who was now cleaning his gun.

John shook his head No. "Where is the Doctor?"

"Don't worry I sure he's fine." Clara was just saying that but she was starting to get worried. She started going through some drawers.

"What the hell are you doing?" John asked.

"Ha!" Clara turned around holding a coloring book and a box of crayons. "Sometimes in dirty rooms, people leave stuff behind and the staff doesn't pick it up."

John just went back to cleaning his gun.

Clara put the book down in front of the boys. "Here we can kill some time with this."

The younger one started coloring immediately, but the older one just slowly picked up one of the crayons. He stilled looked pretty sad.

"What the matter never colored before?" Clara said trying to get him to liven up little.

"I did when I was a kid." The boy said looking down.

"Sweetheart you are a kid," Clara said.

The Doctor walked in, he looked like someone sprayed him with a fire extinguisher. "That was one rude convenience store clerk."

Clara rolled her eyes.

"Did you get want you needed?" John asked.

"Oh yes." The Doctor held up a pot. "But I'll need to go back to my place to get the rest."

Both John and Clara rolled their eyes.

"Are you kidding?" John said in disbelief.

"Why would be kidding?" The Doctor said.

John was started to think this guy was a nutjob." Fine, I'll take you there but clean up first. You're not getting in my car with that crap all over you."

After the Doctor got cleaned up, John told him to get in the car.

"Hey come over here." John gestured for the older boy to come over to him. When he got there John put his hand on his shoulder. "Look after your brother. We'll be right back."

"I can look after them," Clara said.

"No offense lady but I don't know you."

"So leaving kids alone when there kid killing monster on the loose is safer? Clara folded her arms.

"We're not discussing this, so back off." John turned back one more time to talk to his older son. "Take care of your brother and shoot anything that moves Dean."

Clara's and the Doctors eyes widened.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer I don't own Supernatural Doctor Who or their characters. Supernatural and Doctor Who are the property of CW Network and BBC, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

Both The Doctor and Clara were sitting in the backseat. Clara pulled out her phone and started typing a message that the Doctor could see.

The message read: Do you think that's our Dean?

The Doctor took hold of the phone: Maybe.

Clara gave him a look. Then tried talk to John. "Hey, John?"

"Yeah?"

"What your other son name?"

"Sam. Why you ask?"

"Just curious," Clara said nervously. She went back to typing on the phone:

Is that Dean's brother name? He never told me.

The Doctor just shrug his shoulders.

They made it back to the parking lot were the Tardis was. The both of them got out the car fast.

"John just wait here. We'll be back." The Doctor said.

"All right but you better not take long as last time. I"ll leave you're ass's here."

The Doctor gave John a salute and walked away. Clara was right beside him.

"Doctor you said maybe. How would that even be possible? Do you even know the odds of this happen?"

"Well, sometimes the Tardis locks on to the people timelines that travel with me. It's just an accident. It happens all the time." The Doctor walking in the Tardis.

"Well, thats just great. We could be messing up his past." Clara said following the Doctor into the lab area.

"Like I said Clara these things happen all the time." The Doctor said walking back out carrying containers full of stuff that he needed for the compound. "Besides it could just a coincidence. There more than one person in the universe that name Dean.

Castiel walk up to them he was carrying a bowl of soup. "Oh hello, Castiel!" The Doctor said excitedly.

"Hello Doctor, I need to get this to Dean." The angel looked kind of awkward. "This is soup right?" I got it from the kitchen."

Clara looked down at it. The soup looked really weird. She smiled at him. "Yes, Cas that's soup. Hey before you go can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"What's Dean brothers name?"

"Sam."

Clara looked at the Doctor after he said that. The Doctor gave her a worried look back to her.

"Oh, one more thing what's there dad name?

"John."

The Doctor walked away after that. Clara thanked Castiel and went after him.

"I know what you're going to say and everything going to be fine." The Doctor said.

They got back to the car that John was sitting in. "About time I was about to leave you're sorry ass's here."

They drove back to the hotel. When they got out of the car they heard gunfire. John kicked the down door.

Dean was laying on the floor with some blood on his forehead. The zorg they fought early was holding Sam. It made a screeching sound and jump through the already broken window, John ran after it.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and started scanning little Dean. "He's ok, just a bump on the head."

John was trying to catch up with the Zorg but it was too fast. It got away carrying Sam. John hit the ground out of frustration, then headed back.

John saw other son holding an icepack on his head. John bent down and looked him over.

"He's ok. The Doctor checked him over." Clara said. She was sitting right next to Dean.

That really didn't put John's mind ease. "Doctor I need whatever going to kill this thing right now."

"It's going to take a couple of hours to make." The Doctor said.

"We don't have time for that! Sam could be dead by then!" John was started to get frustrated.

"Zorg don't kill there prey off quickly. It could be days before it kills him." The Doctor left the part that usually apply to older kids. The Doctor thought it was strange for the Zorg to take Sam, because he was so little.

"How did it even find us?"

"My guess. Our scent. But Zorg usually don't do this kind of thing. They run from danger, not to it."

"Doctor I don't care just get on with making you're science mumbo jumbo crap!"

The Doctor started doing what John said. John went over and talked to little Dean. "Tell me what happen?"

Dean looked nervous. "Well we were watching T.V and it came through the window. I grab the gun but I missed and it hit me and that's when you came in." Dean just put his head back down.

"How in the hell did you miss?! The damn thing is right in front of you!

"Sorry I got nervous." Dean said a little shaky.

"That's why I tell you to practice damn it. If you weren't throwing the damn ball all day, and practice like I told you, maybe you're brother would still be here!" John was started to yell. Dean eyes were started to water up.

"Ok thats enough!" Clara got up. "Quit blaming you're kid for this. If it anybody's fault it's yours. Who the hell leaves their 8 year old kid to take care of a 4 year old from a monster? Even if there wasn't a child killing creature on the loose, you shouldn't be leaving you're kids alone like this!"

"Don't tell me how to raise my kids lady! You have no idea what going on here, so just back off!"

The phone rang. John went over to pick it up. "What?!"

"Hey, Jackass don't talk to me like that! You were the one that wanted me to come over!"

"Bobby, I'm sorry. I forgot."

"You forgot! I've been driving for 5 hours to get there, you better not forget again!

"Just get here now!"

"Don't you rush me, boy!"

"Damn it, Bobby that thing I was hunting got Sam."

The line got quiet. "I'll be there in a hour."

John hung up the phone. "My friend will be here soon to help us out." John went in the kitchen grab a bottle of booze and walked outside.

Clara watched him. "Now I see where he learned it from."Clara said to her self. Clara looked back over and saw little Dean crying.

"Hey it's ok." Clara pulled him sideways to try hold him.

"I killed my brother didn't I?" Dean said still crying.

"What! of course not. Why would you even think that?."

"Because of what dad said. I should had been practice, It's my fault."

"Dean none of this is anybody fault." Clara pulled him in a deeper hug. She felt so bad for this kid. The Doctor was watching from the kitchen area thinking the something.

Bobby pulled up and saw John drinking. "Do you really think that it's a good time, be doing that?"

"Couldn't think of a better one." John took a other drink.

"Well what's the plan?"

"I found someone that know how to kill one of these things. He making something up right now. He'll be done soon, then we'll go from there."

Bobby scratched his head. "How's Dean holding up?"

John didn't answer. Bobby rolled his eyes. "Well I'll just look for my self then. Jackass."

Bobby walked in and the first thing he saw was Dean crying with some strange woman hugging and petting his head. He also saw the Doctor working in the back. Bobby couldn't believe what he was wearing. Bobby brought his attentions back to the boy.

"Hey you little jerk."

Dean looked up and ran over to hug Bobby. "Bobby something took Sam."

"I know kiddo. Me and you're dad will get him back, so don't worry. Hey it's getting late go brush you're teeth and get ready for bed."

Dean didn't say a word and did what Bobby asked and went into the bathroom.

"What the hell did the bastard do to him now?"

"You talking about John?" Clara asked.

"Who hell do you think I'm talking about?" Bobby was surprise of Clara accent.

"He started yelling and blaming Dean for that thing taking Sam. John said something he was supposed to be practicing but was playing ball instead."

Bobby looked away from Clara for a second. "Ball's!"

Clara was kind of taken back by the reaction.

"That jackass is so petty. Even in a time like this he have to take his crap out on his kid. I let him play last time he was over at my house and John been mad about it since."

"So John always does this?" The doctor asked from the kitchen stirring something in a bowl.

"Hell yeah. He not even mad at Dean, he's just mad at me. He thinks I'm trying to take over or some bullcrap."

"All that damn kid does is sit in hotel rooms all day and worries non-stop about something happening to his dad or brother. God forbid the kid have a little fun once in awhile."

The Doctor and Clara looked at each other.


End file.
